Kidnapped
by FranDang
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura, Ino and Yamato are sent on a mission to save the island that is being taken over my Demons. What will happen when they both come face to face? NaruSaku, Shikaino. Rated for Language, and other possibilities for future.</html>
1. The Island

Kidnapped

**My first story in AGES, I write stories all the time and let my friends read them. Their not always Naruto related, but this one just came to mind. **

**Summary: Sakura, Ino and Yamato are sent on a mission to an island that apparently, is being taken over my demons, but this only happens once every 100 years, How will thinks turn how when humans and demons come face to face? NaruSaku, ShikaIno.**

**This is the first story I've uploaded onto here, I don't want people flaming about "you should start off with one shots." I know, but the, I'm more comfortable writing longer stories with Chapter. I hope you understand. :3**

**OK. HERE I GO.**

Chapter One – Mission

The rosette had her arms behind her, jumping off each roof gracefully, without breaking a sweat although clearly in a rush. She was wearing a Jounin vest, with quarter length Jounin pants and a Red-Dress shirt flowing out to her mid-thigh from underneath her Jounin jacket, along with her sandals and her gloves. She jumped down onto a street, where somewhere there, was the Florist. Walking down, she took around at her surroundings, noticing a huge queue leading out from where she was about to be. "What the hell?" She sighs, brushing a hand through her pink locks and finally pushing politely through the queue. Once she was at the front, she grabbed onto the counter before she could fall over one of the citizens foot.

"Ino-pig!" She grits through her teeth, and finally, her blonde friend rushes out from the back, just about to tie the plain white apron around her large frame, even so, she notices her friend clinging onto the counter as if she was holding on for her life, the blonde simply laughed.

"Really? And I thought you were as tough as Tsunade, being thrown around like a ragdoll like that-"

"Shut up! And what are you doing? We have a mission today!" Sakura interrupts her friend before hearing her sigh. Ino walks to the counter, and starts ringing the bell rather loudly.

"Alright everyone! We'll be open shortly, forgive me for being late, beauty sleep takes time." Ino grinned, and slipped off her Apron, grabbing Sakura and returning to the back of the shop, dragging her friend closely behind.

Sakura was dragged up too Inos bedroom without even asking, and just threw herself onto her best friends bed. "Can't believe you forgot, I reminded you about ten times." Sakura laughed out, sliding off one of her heels, rubbing the heel of her feet.

"Yeah, I had customers all ganging up against the shop, I bet their standing all over the flowers those bastards." Ino growls from inside her bathroom which was connected to her bedroom. Sakura rolls her eyes and walks towards the window which gives her a good view of the Village.

"Oh, hang on a second," Ino rushes out to her bedroom door, sliding on the Jounin jacket, having a little bit of a tough time while leaning against the doorframe. "MUM! I have a mission, can you take care of the customers? I promise I'll take over for a week! This is really important!" A few seconds of silence and her mum replies tiredly. "Ino! Already?" They hear her dad calling, but Ino walks back toward Sakura, and has Sakura throw her mission equipment to her, which she caught easily.

"Yes! Although it's not too serious for the likes of me and Sakura and whoever else is joining us, it's a mission! I'll give you half my pay when I get back for running my shifts!" Ino starts tossing anything she needs and basically more equipment she might want or need during the mission into seals.

"Nonsense! Don't worry about it, I don't mind taking her shifts for a while, come say goodbye to me when your going honey?" The two girls turn their heads to Inos mum standing at the door of her bedroom, and Ino nods, pulling a shoe onto her foot.

"We'll be down soon." Ino says, pulling on the other shoe and standing up in the mirror to take a look if everything's right and in place, after her mum went back downstairs to take care of their customers.

"So, what's the occasion?" Sakura asks, lifting an eyebrow at Ino in the mirror, she finally remembers the huge queue, what's with that?

"Incise you didn't know, well, since some like you forehead wouldn't," the blonde turns around, adjusting her Jounin jacket so it felt just right. "It's the anniversary of the Third Hokages death, everyone places flowers on his grave. We made them a little more special, remember that mission, where we had to go and find flowers, which you was complaining about?" Sakura nods, remembering how she argued against Ino that going on a mission so far away from the Fire country for a flower was nonsense. "Yeah well, it just happened to be, ours faithfully, the third Hokages favourite flower. It's the least we can do for what he done for this village." Ino finally finished, throwing her bag pack over her shoulder and turning to finally face her friend.

"OK, I'm sorry for all the complaining, but, pig, this is serious, we need to complete this mission without fail." Sakura turns serious, and Inos smile goes off her face.

"I know." The blonde says simply, following Sakura closely behind as they made their way back down to the shop.

"Bye mum, Bye dad!" Ino shouts once at the counter, and her mum turns around, as her father walks out and both parents hug their child.

"Be careful, and stay safe." He mother says after releasing her daughter. Inoichi nods, and Ino kisses her mother and fathers cheek, "Sakura, look after her will you? You know how rash she can get." Sakura nods, a smile on her face while looking at both parents.

"I will, we'll be back safe and sound." Both parents nod, a thank you.

"You girls stay safe! And don't forget to just come home!" Her mother shouts from the shop, and the two girls finally leave the Florist and suddenly leap up onto the first and closest roof, running across the roofs heading toward the main gate.

"Any idea who our teammate is?" Ino calls over, and Sakura gives a nod in response.

"Tsunade-Sama told me most likely to be Yamato." Sakura shouts back over, keeping her eyes focused ahead of her, But Ino flicked her eyes toward her friend.

"He doesn't usually go on missions unless.." Ino narrows her eyes to the ground below her as they landed on the main street that led right to the main gate.

"Unless, there are a risk of Demons that are going to be involved." Sakura finished the sentence for her, frowning, finally noticing their Hokage and Yamato ahead, along with Shizune behind Tsunade.

They came to a stop as they arrived, and gave a bow to their sensei, lifting themselves up, and Yamato gave them a nod of approval.

"You know why you're here." Tsunade says, arms crossed confidently across her chest, her eyes also narrowed, and Sakura spoke up.

"Tsunade-Sama, I have to ask, what's the percentage of this mission being a success?" Sakura stands up straight, she knew it wasn't going to be easy this mission. She flicked her eyes to Ino, and she stood tall herself. Yamato studied the women before him;

The one with the Pink hair, Sakura Haruno. Known throughout the world as the Best Medic ever. She could reattach a torn off limb within minutes, which for most good medics, took an hour, at least, due to fixing all the bones, getting the system in circulated motion, and the skin and flesh woven back together. She was also known for her great amount of chakra, and her amazing strength, and many more Jutsus that she had created herself. She was taller than most Konoha Citizens, standing at around 5'6, long legs, long hair which was very much like the Hokages, tied back into two pigtails with her bangs hanging over her face, pink hair and pale skin. She looked around to be 19.

The other one, Blonde hair, Ino Yamanaka. Also, known throughout the world as the Best Interrogator ever. She can look into someone's mind, and watch their life before their eyes within minutes. She could get information out of them through either torture or looking through their thoughts. Even having the power of splitting her mind Jutsu into 10 pieces, taking control of 10 different bodies. She is also known for her medical Jutsu, also been taught under Tsunade. She can control someone just from their mind. She is taller than most citizens just like Sakura, but stood above her best friend at 5'8. Long legs, Long blonde hair pulled up into a high pony with bangs hanging over her right eye. She looked to be around 19 as well.

"Percentage of this mission being a success, eh." The Hokage takes out a scroll and reveals it to the three of her top shinobis in the whole village. "Percentage being unknown." Sakura narrows her eyes in thought, as Yamato just sighs, whereas Ino totally begins objecting.

"Tsunade-Sama! How can we do this mission? This could lead up either straight to our deathbed, or we could just be watching our backs for completely nothing! You know, it might not even be their time yet!" Ino shook her head, Sakura had placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"It'll be OK Ino." Ino looked to her best friend, a little worried, not just for herself, but for her best friend. Sakura gave her friend a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "It'll be OK, because we're top shinobis of the world. We'll face this thing, or those things, because we can." Ino nodded, already intrigued with the thought and nodded back to Sakura.

"Indeed." Tsunade nods with a proud smile on her face. Her two disciples where probably the two of the best Kunoichi in the country, if not the world.

"Now, the mission itself. I need you to travel to Portal Island, that's exactly where and how we think those Demons arrive and returns to their world. The people on that island, are in danger. This is that time of year, somehow, someway, you need to try and cover up that portal. Don't let no moral in, and don't let no moral out, understood? It's a small island, but the people there need protecting. You will go there, it will take you four days to get there, four days to returns, but you'll stay there for the month that you need to protect that island. Am I clear?" The Hokage explains, and asks sturdily at the end, the three shinobis in front of her stood upright immediately.

"Yes Ma'am!" They three of them said at once.

"Alright then, usually, your journey would take far longer, that's why Genma will have three of his summons taking you there, five times faster a shinobis pace." Tsunade announces, and right at that moment, Genma was standing beside her, the small stick hanging from his mouth.

He bit his thumb, withdrawing blood, and rushed through a seal off hand signs, and pushing his palm toward the ground, which brought out three Cheetahs, that's were three times the size of any original Cheetah would be. They roared in response, already looking to be ready for the journey. Saddle amongst their backs, near their shoulders, and a reign which led from their huge jaw to the saddle.

Genma stepped forward, patting one on its shoulder, which was filled with muscle. "This ones named Chika. She's youngest, she's not the fastest, but she has the most stamina. She'll run as long as you'll let her." The Cheetah that he led to Sakura was the smallest, being the youngest, but she was incredibly tame. Her coat was very like, creamy, with those original Cheetah markings that made her coat look darker than it should.

"OK, if you think I can get on her like it's a horse, no way. It's a different thing completely." Sakura shook her head, and Genma stepped forward.

"Don't worry. She's harmless toward her rider, she knows who she can trust. Now, gimme your foot." Sakura placed her foot into the foot holster where he indicated, and swung herself up and sat comfortably on the leather saddle, grabbing the reigns tightly in her knuckles. "That's it?"

"That's it." Genma nodded, walking toward a much more broad Cheetah, also the largest.

"Now this," He picks up the reigns from the saddle and leads the huge cat toward Yamato, "This girl is called Mari, she's oldest, the only one that these two," he gestured toward the one Sakura was sitting on and the other one beside Tsunade, "Will actually take orders from and listen to. Now, wherever she goes, those two go, got it?" Genma asks, a received a nod from Yamato.

"Got it." He replied, throwing himself up onto the huge female feline, taking hold of the reigns and turning the Cheetah around to face toward Sakura and Ino. Yamatos Cheetah was more muscular, built up for speed easily.

"And last, but certainly not least," Genma walks back over to the second biggest, her coat was golden, but she didn't seem very happy, or relaxed.

"I don't think she likes me." Ino speaks up, staring at the growling cat.

"Don't worry, once your on her, she'll shut up." Genma responds, gripping the reigns and bringing her to Ino, keeping the Cheetah in place and lifting Ino up onto it, and handing her the reigns. "Her names Miyako. Second oldest, Second biggest. She's great on Stamina as well, but probably faster that Chika." He pats Miyakos neck and walks back toward Tsunade.

"They'll do whatever you feel you want them to do. Yamato, your in charge along with Mari. You tell Mari where to go, and the others will follow." Genma finally steps back.

"Thank you for your help, Genma, your dismissed." Genma disappeared with a poof and was gone. The three turned back to Tsunade.

"Your mission starts now, I wish you a safe and successful mission, your dismissed!" Tsunade says loudly, stepping back as Yamato suddenly turns, and gets Mari to take off into a very fast, and long stride, with Miyako and Chika not far behind. They thudded across the land easily, skimming over the ground almost as if they weren't even running.

"This is amazing!" Ino shouts over to Sakura, leading her best friend look over to her.

"I know, I can feel all the muscle, they must get trained." Sakura nears Chika closer to Miyako so they wouldn't need to shout.

"How long it been now? I feel like I've been sitting here a while." Sakura watches Ino close her eyes for about a minute, before opening them up again.

"The closest Village is about 150 miles away, I don't know what village, but the time there is around 20:48." She shakes her head, and looks up into the sky.

Sakura sighs, and hangs her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she closes them for a little rest. Ino carried on watching the sky pass as the speed the Cheetahs are going, ceases t amaze her. Yamato, staying directly in front of them, Mari grabbing the earth beneath her as she led the way.

Sakuras POV.

I sighed, and decided I'd close my eyes to get a little eye-rest. It wouldn't seem it, but riding on a huge cat for about two days straight would tire you out completely, but on the scroll that I received from Tsunade, after two days, the cats would have to have their own rest, and sleep it off the following night, ready for another two days of non-stop surging.

The darkness in my mind calmed me, I felt a little more relaxed, I wish Ino would speak up, this Journey wasn't anything too exciting. I was starting to hope we'd see Demons sooner. Otherwise, this was just going to be one long road trip.

Inos POV.

Lifting my head back, I starred off into the dark sky. It looked as if we were actually running away from the night, trying to stay at the daytime, but the night would always catch up. The speed we were going at made it look like that. That it would always stay day, although night was never far behind. Forehead hasn't said anything for a while. Is she asleep? I slide my eyes to have a look, her head still hanging a little, and then I felt Miyako finally slowing in pace.

"Hey, Forehead! Wake up, how can you even fall asleep on these? Their as bumpy as hell!" Sakura then snaps her head up, and I grin at her, she rubs her eyes a bit, and opening them to adjust to the light from what must have been just darkness before,

Turning my head, I look back toward Yamato, "Are we stopping?" I ask, and he finally Pulls Mari up near a wide river, sliding off the huge cat, as did I, but I heard a muffled struggle, looking back, I noticed Sakura having a bit of a hard time getting off.

"Hold on there, Forehead, I'm on it." Reaching her, I slide her feet from the Holsters, and she looks as if she'd forgotten they were there the whole time.

"I forgot they were there." I laughed out loud, I was too good. I stood up smugly, my hands on my hips, and I winked, "Powers of a Yamanaka there Forehead!" She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the reigns to Chika.

"Thanks anyway, Pig." She flicks me, and trots off with Chika beside her as they go to the River where Yamato is. I pulled along Miyako as I also walked up beside them, and sat myself down at the river-edge.

Sakuras POV.

I slumped myself down onto the grass right beside the river, this was way better, less leather, more nature. I sighed, and lay on my back, until if let something land on me, I already knew it had been thrown.

"Drink up, Forehead, we haven't ate or drank anything for the past eight hours, other than that, Its been an apple and a few other fruits I haven't even heard of." I giggle, and sit back up, Chika already getting her share of the water, taking up huge gulps non-stop.

"Thanks," I hold up the bottle to her as a thanks, twisting off the cap, and taking a few swigs before spinning the cap back on tightly and pacing it down beside me. Nudging my way to the edge the river, I slide off my gloves, and fill my hands with the clear water, splashing some on my face to freshen myself up.

"Say, Pig." I watch her, and she lifts her face out from her hands full of water and glances up at me, waiting for me to say something. "Have you ever came across a Demon before?" She thinks about is, but shakes her head no.

"Nope," she pops the P at the end, and shakes the water off from her hands before leaning up to sit back beside me. "But, I've heard about 'em." I look back out to the river, an watch as the Moonlight reflects off from the water, it looked beautiful.

"Well, My dad says he fought one, once. It happened a long time ago, when he was around his early twenties.. It was different, like, No, wait.. He said, Looks can be deceiving, and that's when he fell for the trick when this old woman asked him if he needed help. Apparently, she was a demon of the Bears, and she had the attitude of one as well. They say that the Demon reflects what animal he is, usually by looks or personality. But, it's hard to actually pinpoint one out, but they have traits. Like, Maybe teeth, a tail, claws, the eyes, anything really, but it's not that obvious, so don't get paranoid looking at everyone we go pass, because they aren't out yet. And they mainly stay on the island anyway, I think." Ino informed me, I tried to sink in everything she just said, and she grinned at me for some reason.

"What's with the grin?" I ask, a lopsided smile plastered on my face, but she just barked out a laugh and finally opened her eyes still smiling.

"I just can't wait to show them what we're made of! They wont have a clue who their messing with!" She said enthusiastically, and I nodded in agreement, almost as excited as she was, then we heard a few logs falling behind us, and I knew me and Ino both looked behind us quickly, finding Yamato dropping piles of wood onto the floor, already starting a fire with what wood he had.

"Wrap up girls, it's going to be a cold night." I took his words, and dragged out my sleeping bag with a few extra blanked that I shared between Ino, Yamato placed himself right amongst the fire, keeping himself warm. Me and Ino lay beside each other, no really close, But just so we could hear each other, quite near to the fire as the cold wind blew.

Normal POV.

"Well, tomorrow another long journey Forehead."

"Yup, straight to that damn island."

"In case we get split up when we get there.. Be careful, OK?"

"You too, Ino-pig, and don't worry; I'll watch your back."

Ino threw a small, spare log at her pink headed friend, to which she winced but bit out a laugh.

"Bitch.." Sakura whispered, and lay back down, both girls finally closing their eyes as they let themselves fall to sleep.

On the Island..

"Evacuate the damn island!" One of the elders rang out, thrashing the beaters into the huge bells.

"Evacuate to the boats!" The crowds where moving quickly yet clumsily toward the coast of the island, they'd heard from the Ninja out on mission across the island where struck dead by something inhuman. They took that as warning number one, and chose to be ready to evacuate all people from the island.

The trees were blowing and rustling, whistles coming from the forest from the wind flying fast threw and between each trunk and branch in the forest. Then, it suddenly stopped. The bells stopped ringing as the elder looked out to the forest. It remained still and motionless. The crowds of people turned and stared at the silent forest, nothing becoming of it. But that was the worst thing to do.

The moon was willingly giving light, and the shadows had already grabbed it's victims.

The next morning..

Inos POV.

I was still asleep, but I wasn't having a dream, in fact, I was just listening to the waves that hit the shore.

Wait. The shore? I shot up quickly, opening my eyes, only to blink them rapidly due to the harsh sunlight beating down. Noticing Sakura beside me, I smirk, and take a look around the beach, and I found what I was looking for.

Lifting myself up, I walk over to the small rock pool beneath a large boulder, sliding my fingers into the warm salt water, I pick out the small crab and skip back over to Sakura, placing the small creature on her face.

The weight of the crab and the water sliding off its body must have woken her u, she was all groggily until she felt her face with her hand, and noticed what was on it. She screamed, and I rolled back in laughter as she threw the crab into the ocean without thinking.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She's already up on her feet, stomping around shaking the sand off her, "Where the hell are we? Where the fuck is the forest?"

"Ah, awake I see, Your on the cost. Since you both went to sleep, thanks to my sleeping pills, I strode you on the Cheetahs backs over night. I wasn't in need of sleep to be honest, although, girls like yourselves do need their rest." Sakura rolled her eyes, and looked back out to the ocean.

"What? Your seriously sexist! Girls can do anything men can, And better!" I replied, crossing my arms over my legs, Yamato shrugged, and nodded his head out to the ocean.

"We need to get across, can anyone help?" he asks emotionlessly, and I hear Sakura sigh and turned around to see her making a hand sign.

"Earth Creation." She says normally, and places her palm onto the sand, causing a huge Turtle made of purely the substance from underground, being mainly rock to stand beneath her. "Well? Are you coming or not?" She asks, looking back at as the Turtles already moving out toward the dark water. I rush forward and lump up onto it's shell and does Yamato behind me.

"So, how longs this guy gonna take? And where the heck is this island anyway?" I ask, sitting myself down at the back for look out, as Sakura sits at the front of it's shell, Yamato watching both sides. The turtles head was under the water, leading the way for any sight of the island from underwater, and for watching if anything comes to attack from below.

Sakura had her eyes closed, focusing through the eyes of the turtle mainly, but she did crack her eyes open every now and then to check above the water.

I sigh, and slump my arms back to lean against my elbows. "I might as well get a tan, not that I didn't get one from the past few days of travelling." I close my eyes, keeping my chakra on high so I could sense any ones chakra to peak.

It took a while for us to get there, But I heard someone behind me stand up, and their Chakra lowering as well. I pop an eye opens and drag myself up to face them. "What the problem-" I stop myself talking, brushing my bang away from my eye as I stare at the mist, it was like a big massive cloud, the turtle had already stopped. And the three of us just stared.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. We should check out what's in there." I notice them both turn around to face me and I nod walking forward.

"Allow me," I smile, and go through some quick hand signs, finishing on the bird. "Wind Release: Hawks Wings!" Right there, wind forms itself in the shape of a Hawk using my Chakra, almost invisible like the wind, as it flaps its huge wings powerfully, sending the mist out of our way, revealing the island in the middle. I nod toward the island, The hawk leading the way, The wind it's letting out keeping the mist out of our way. Once we hit shore, I released the Jutsus, as we jumped off the Turtles shell, as Sakura withdrew the Turtle back into the ground where it belonged.

Looking back, I notice the mist beginning to form back to it's normal way, It does it quick as well, no wonder no one could find this place at this time of despair.

"I'm guessing somebody has put that up to keep anyone else from coming here?" I say, as we allow Yamato to lead the way, Me and Sakura both watching his back, as we do each others.

"OK, we're practically going nowhere-" I falls down interrupted, and Sakura kneels down to me, "Hey you OK?" She asks, holding my back up, and I place my palm on my grazed knee and heal it easily.

"Fine.. What was that anyway? I'm sure something just tripped me up?" I look back to the spot where I tripped, finding nothing there.

Sakuras POV.

I knew something was there, I felt it's Chakra spike the moment she accidentally stood on it and it tossed her off. Holding her arm, I help her up, she nods indicating she's alright and I let go.

"Alright, no more distractions." Yamato says, and quickly creates a wood clone and sends him off.

"If I'm thinking of what has gonna try and do, I have an easier way. Gimme a sec." I watch Ino form a hand sign, a solid one which wont change. "Sakura?" She ask me, and I nod, knowing fully well what she's about to do. Placing the tips of my hands in the ground, emitting my chakra calling for some kind of life to approach. I hear rustles from a bush, making a huge dark brown stag appear. It's antlers where huge.

"There, use him." I nod, holding out a hand for the Deer to come by. He stands beside me, a few feet taller. Ino nods, "Mind Transfer: Distant eyes!" Ino stays standing, and the Stags head falls, and lifts back up after a couple of seconds. One of Inos eyes closed, controlling the eyes of the Stag. Ino already having control of the Stags mind, nod him off, and he gallops off.

"He knows the way, I've seen everything from these past few months, something's been killing off his herd, their all separated, and I know exactly where the town is, let me just check it out first." I nod, As Yamato leaps up into a tree.

"I'll go and follow the stag incise it finds anything, Back me up if anything's near." We nod, and he leaps off silently after the Stag.

Stag/Inos POV.

'For god sake, this island isn't as big as I thought..' Ino says to herself inside of the Stag, and it continues to prance over logs and gallop toward the town. It's only seen the outside of the Town, but, at least he knew where it was. Arriving, I slowed down the pace and walked through the town warily.

Which my heightened hearing and smell, I look out for anyone, anything. Buildings, but no one was in them. No one at all. In fact, No one was in the town- "What's a stag like yourself doing here?" What? Where the hell? I have the stag turn toward the person who said it, "Or let me guess, Shikamaru has you under his influence?" She was tall, and had sandy coloured hair in four ponytails. The only thing that broke her apart from the human work, was the fact that she had a fricken tails of a lion, long nails and the fucking ears! Her eyes green eyes where slitted, looking a little dangerous.

"Well, I guess if I killed you, Shikamaru would have my head, and I can't have that." I sighed mentally, that is until she was beside me without me even seeing her, "Except, your not exactly just a stag are you?" she grabbed the antlers of the stag, and I sent chakra to his hooves, I didn't want anyone else getting hurt, creature or not. So I had him slam his hardened hoof into her foot, causing her to jump back, I release the Jutsus to return to tell Sakura after knowing the Stag had galloped off affrightedly.

Sakuras POV.

"Sakura!" Ino shouts at me suddenly, and I turn toward her, "Something's in the damn village, I don't know what the hell she is, but she's fast." My eyes widen, and I leap up onto the closest, biggest branch on a tree.

"Then we need to hurry, Yamato-Taichou will need our help if has gonna take her on if she's as fast as your saying!" I leap off quickly, knowing I had Ino following me in sync.

We finally got to the village, along the way, I noticed the trees where starting to die, did this happen every time that this event occurred? Landing in the entrance of the village, I look in listening. Ino lands beside me, and rushes to where the stag kicked off this girl, or woman.

"You never did tell me what she looks like." I mention, looking around, I already knew no one remained in the town, I would of felt their chakra.

"Well.. she's about this tall," Ino measures her hand up slightly above her own height, around 5'8. "Um, she has blonde hair, darker than mine, kind of sandy looking I guess. Oh! And you wont miss her," She places a hand on her hip and takes a look at the damage that this woman left behind when she was threw back into a building. "She has features of a lion, you know, ears, tail, claws, green-slitted eyes, you'll recognize her straight away."

"Oh, you mean me?" I turn my head quickly to onto of a small house, which she jumps off, and lands gracefully on the ground before us. "That was quite the hit before, but I've felt worse." She shrugs, not even motioning to the mess behind her, she must already know that we knew it was her.

"Oh, so this is lion girl?" I ask, keeping myself calm.

"No. She's a demon." All of our heads turn to Yamatos voice, and he walks up beside us, I feel the air thicken, and we all turn back toward the girl.

"I don't know how the heck three of you are alive, much less here." She niffs the air, and growls. "You made a big mistake coming here, and you," she stares down at Ino, her slitted pupils only getting thinner. "I know your chakra, the stag, am I right?" Ino shrugs, she didn't look scared, just impressed.

"That's right." She shrugs, and frowns, slipping out a question before the demon-girl can speak again. "So, where are the villagers?"

"Your gonna have to get it out of me the hard way, I've not the permission to tell you that." She quickly swings out a huge fan, flaring it above her head, "Hothead over there, I'll be fighting you, wind against wind. That's my element and I'm thinking it's yours too."

"Not my only one, so you could be at a disadvantage here." Ino replies, stepping forward. "I'll handle the lion, you guys go and find that damn portal, the sooner we find it and save the villagers, the quicker we're out of here."

I go along with her orders, and run off to the closest roof, and jumping upon it, I turn around, just before the battle is about to take place. "Ino, don't act recklessly, she isn't human, after all."

Inos POV.

I nod, and it gives the signal for Sakura to carry on searching.

The girl in front of me smirks, "The time I start this, is the time I'll finish it!" She kicks up her fan, grasping it with both hands and swinging it from her left side to her right side, the winds it blew were seriously strong, so I went through hand signs quickly, creating myself a wind barrier to protect myself from the wind technique she sent at me.

I lower my guard, and land on a hand sign, "Wind Release: Tornado destruction!" A huge Tornado quickly whips of, taking in any more wind that the demon decides to throw at me, only increasing the power of it, and I have full control. Sending it at her, the roars from the tornado get to her heightened hearing, and I can clearly see his kneeling on one of her knees.

"Mind Transfer: Life vision!" I capture the still demon, and look through her memories quickly before she can move. '_The Portal.. It's behind a waterfall! How far.. About... 50 yards, behind the village._' I keep the tornado whipping up the village, it increased by power, but I notice the girl lifting herself up covering her ears desperately.

"Let me guess, the sound is to pull me down, I'm impressed, but even I know, the more a Tornado eats, the slower it is, meaning, the more chakra it's taking from it's user, am I right?" I bite my inner cheek, and push more chakra into the Tornado, as it starts spitting out whatever it had eaten, the girl merely dodging the nature that it threw at her. She ran around it, her fan folded up, so I slide out my katana for speed, and held it upright, on palm holding the handle, and my other held near the tip of the katana itself, holding the fan off of me.

"Your quick, but, just not quick enough," she slams her foot down into my gut, and I get thrown back far, but before I can hit the wall of a house, I use the replacement technique and it turns into a tree log instead, and I lap down back from the roof.

"Smart." The girl says, and goes through hand signs far to quick for me to read, "Wind Release: Sky Slash!" I get a quick idea, and run through hand signs myself.

"I'm gonna you're your wind myself!" Bringing up a wave of water out of my palm, the cold air quickly turns the tip of the wave to turn into ice, the wind from her increasing it's speed and slamming into her.

"Oh yeah, cats don't like water, right?" I run forward, and she throws herself onto her feet, swinging a leg at me, I duck underneath her leg and she swings it down, I catch it quickly in my palm and throw her backwards, she land on her hand and back flips onto her feet, flicking a paper bomb at me, I jump up quick, avoiding the explosion and landing down on the roof beside her.

"You underestimated me." I say, doing one last hand signs, a huge dragons crashed out from the middle of the roof we were standing on, and quickly curled itself around the demons body, I rushed forward, and slammed my fist across her jaw, hearing the crack, but I could already hear the bone trying to repair itself.

"Your lucky I can't use my demon chakra out here, otherwise, you'd be so dead little girl." The long ice dragon let out a growl, and I held my Katana precisely up against her throat.

"Unlucky, If you can't survive here, you shouldn't be here." She slashes at the dragons ice body, leaving deep scratches, but just not deep enough to crack him.,a he started repairing himself.

"I hope Sakuras OK." I sigh, and keep my eye on the demon caught in front of me.

Sakuras POV.

"Yamato-Taichou!" I yell, he was injured badly, this guy.. was something else. His chakra was well off heights, even if he wasn't using his demon chakra.

Grabbing a trunk with one of my hands, I pick it up, I didn't need my chakra to show him to back off, swinging the tree around, I release it toward him, it was increasing in speed and he quickly jumps out the way and my body disappears leaving behind a few cherry blossom petals, and I reappear in front of Yamato.

Then, we hear a scream, all of us turning toward the village. "Ino.." I mumble, I knew I shouldn't of left, but, I'm gonna look at the good side, It's always the bad side I look to first, what if it's not Ino? I sigh in relief, but I haven't confirmed that yet. I watch as the guy quickly dashes off at full speed.

"We need to go help Ino!" I tell him, and lift him up onto my back, even if he was a man, I was probably far stronger than him, with or without chakra.

Rushing back to the village, I find Ino facing the guy we've just been facing, and I make my way up to the roof where she is, and land beside her. Turning to the side a little, the girl from before looked down for keeps, she wasn't escaping from that Ice dragon anytime soon.

The guy with the dark brown hair in front sighs, he has a spiky ponytail, a bored-looking eyes. He was probably bored now, but he had black wolf ears, the tail and the fangs. He looked scary overall.

"I guess playtimes over, he's gonna hate me for allowing other people here." He sighs, and lets his arms fall limp. "What a drag. And you even let yourself get caught."

"Ino, stand back, heal Yamato, I'll keep him back." I announce, pulling my gloves around tightly to my fists. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Your in for it girl, you honestly think your even near to what he can-" The demon girl finally spoke up, until Ino back-handed her.

"Shut up, I didn't say you could speak. Sakura?" I nod, letting know I heard her, but not letting this guy out of my sight. "I know where the Portal is-" That when the guy snapped, and rushed forward toward Ino, but I got in the way quick, and he held at my shoulders and I held at is, seeing who had the most strength. It was almost like a competition.

"Your not even using your chakra yet are you." I wasn't gonna answer, he sounded as if he already knew, smart ass.

"No." I lifted him up quick taking a hand off his shoulder, as I held him up with one hand, pumping some chakra into my left fist and I let it flare, "But I am now!" I raised him his in the air and threw back fist, until I felt someone grasping onto my wrist. I tried pulling away, I had a clean shot, I just needed to get it away from whoever holding me back, so I tossed the guy aside who I was holding up, and he got his bearings quickly after he hit the floor.

"Sakura!" I hear Ino shout as a warning, who is still in the process of healing Yamato, I didn't bother turning around, another Demon huh? We'll see how strong this one is outside of his own land.

"A little too much chakra in that fist of yours, don't ya think?" The voice was deep, and sounded calm, I clenched my jaw tightly, I swing my other fist around, to which he caught easily, he didn't have any hands to defends himself with, so I slammed my foot up, but he jumps out the way skilfully, and appears behind me, I didn't even see it, and he holds up my own Katana to my neck.

"Hasty, aren't we?" I send my elbow back quick, finally hitting him, and I duck before he can land a blow, doing a front toss, landing easily and turning to face him, keeping a good distance.

He narrows his eyes at me, he hasn't even used his chakra yet, I don't think.

He then bends my Katana, looking as if the steel it was made out of was rubber, and ran toward me. I smirked, and thrashed my fist down into the roof, causing the half we were on the crumble immediately, I jump up quick, kicking myself off one of the huge bricks that blasted up, and landing beside Ino.

"Two? Their both really strong, you think I Can take them?" I ask, and Ino grins, standing up as Yamato stands in front of the hostage.

"I've got her, I'd like to see how you girls get on." He admits, and prepares to watch the battle.

**Well uh, tell me what you think. If there's anything you don't understand, if it's something you'll find out soon in later chapters, that what I'll say. Now, Ino, Yamato and Sakura are really the only main humans in this. Some will appear in future chapters, but, all the ones you will know. ^^**

**No flaming please, although, advice would be good. :3**


	2. Kidnapped

Kidnapped.

**OK, I've tried to make this the same length as the first paragraph. By the way, forgive me for uploading it so much, I've only just got the hang of how to add a new chapter, I am sincerely sorry!**

Normal** – Someone speaking or someone's POV.  
>Summon – When a summon is speaking, or when a demon is using their Demons chakra, their voices might just get a little more deeper from the malice of their own inner demon.<br>**_Thoughts_ **– If anyone is thinking, or talking to their summon or anyone through their mind, it'll come through like this.**

**Now, I actually didn't intend to do this chapter this quick to be honest, but if this is how I'm gonna act everyday just wanting to write the next chapter, the next one should be coming very soon, hopefully! I hope you like this chapter. ^^**

Chapter 2 – Don't Underestimate Me.

Sakuras POV.

"I'll start this!" I yell to Ino_,_

'_My weapons wont be very useful, seeing as what happened to my katana.'_ she quickly turns on her kekkei genkai, "Crystal release: Jade crystal blades!"

'_Lets see how he holds up on something that wont be broken too easily.' _The greenish coloured blades formed quickly around both my arms, _'I'll use Taijutsu and lure out his Jutsu, I just need to get around his speed.'_

The guy who was my opponent smirked, and flipped out his own Katana, it was weird, having black marking probably imprinted in the sword part. I sneered, an ran forward, Some sort of demon katana probably, but it wasn't strong enough to beat my crystal release, it was one of the hardest substances in the world.

Nearing him, I push myself off the ground and land behind him, engaging him in a Taijutsu built more for power than speed, my blades connecting with the metal of his Katana created clanging noises, he was quick, and he disappeared, so I ducked down quick, swinging my legs to his just as he got there and I finally hit him, making him fall.

Picking myself up quick, I hold him down by the back of his neck, angling my blades to be pointed at him. He hear him chuckle, and I look down at him annoyed, to find that he disappears with a poof, and I jump back in response as the real one comes surging out of the roof.

He sighs, and runs his hands through his blonde hair. "This is dragging out."

I turn and notice Inos already fighting the other guy, he was observant and read her moves well, but she kept surprising him, she was using her Ice technique as well. The demon she was versing was struggling to stay up, she had made their battlefield completely made of ice.

I eyed the ice, and turned back toward my opponent. "It's foolish to look away when your in midst of a fight you know."I shake my head and point behind him.

"I'm not looking away just to see how she's doing," He turns and notices the ground starting to crumble, I had the crystals rising out from the ground, and it was fast too. It caught up to him, he didn't seem fazed, and it just pissed me off even more so I approached him myself.

"Sakura, watch out!" Hearing Inos warning, I stop in my tracks seeing a new guy beside me, I hold up a hand sign of the ram already before he can get the chance to get a blow, "Crystal release: Crystal prison technique!" My real opponents chakra spiked, and he warned off the demon beside me, "Kiba, back off!" Too late, the crystal prison had already crashed out of the ground and engulfed him inside my crystal prison. Standing up and resting my arm up against the crustal, I look at the demon inside it.

"He acted recklessly, your in our world now." I say out loud, it made me sound overconfident.

Inos POV.

I encased my body in a thin layer of ice, it would be enough to protect me from his blows, "Ice release: Armour." I almost whisper, Chakra surrounding my body as it turned to ice, he punched me, but I hardly felt it. Even so, I was impressed with the power behind it, I actually kind of felt it, grabbing his wrist before he can get his distance, I keep my armour on and curl my fist, punching him back in return, the Ice around my fist giving his a harsh friction burn across his cheek.

"I hate this world, is seriously troublesome."

"If we could get back into the demon world, we'd have them down easily." The blonde haired guy replies, an I notice Sakura already has someone encased in her Ninjutsu, my eyes widen and I smirk, jumping back toward the girl.

"Sakura!" I yell almost excitedly, and she stares at her opponent.

"Don't move, we have hostages, lets have some fun!" I yell, a grin plastered on my face and I notice the girl in my ice dragon Jutsu struggling, the ice was boring against her skin, possibly burning it.

"The more you struggle, the more burns your gonna have." I shrug, and my opponent with the dark hair walk forward, however he keeps his distance.

"I really didn't think I'd have to use my Jutsu, they have Temari and Kiba."

"Shikamaru, you know what'll happen if I'm out of the demon world too long, we need to end this-"

"You can try, this guy will just get crushed." Sakura says, the guy inside he crystal didn't stand a chance inside there, he wasn't gonna escape.

"Looks like too longs already came," My opponent states, and Yamato steps forward, "Earth release: Rising stone spears!" huge, sharp spear-like rocks were brought up from the earth as we noticed the approaching demons, there were probably about 50 of them.

"What the hell.." I whisper, and the trapped girl beside me laughs.

"This isn't gonna end well for you guys." I sigh, and roll my eyes.

"Do you seriously think we would be sent on this mission if we couldn't handle ourselves? We weren't sent to just be beaten you know." Flying through hand signs, I knew that Yamatos Earth Jutsu wouldn't hold them back for long, even though it did cause some injuries to them.

"Ice release: Frozen wall!" A thick wall of ice surrounded the demons in their own tracks, and it formed all the way around them, they didn't have any way of escaping.

"Sakura, I might need your help down there!" I alert her, and I notice her going through hand signs as soon as I've said it, "Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison!" Sakura calls out, and crystal suddenly re-layers the Ice walls for another layer of protection.

"I believe we should start getting serious." Yamato says, and quickly bites his thumb while jumping down on the ground where free space is, withdrawing blood and spreading it across his palm, "Summoning Jutsu!" with that said, A massive brown owl comes from nowhere, with Yamato standing on it's head.

"I think we should end this with our summons, we really, need to help them people, so I'm not gonna hold back." I nod, as does Sakura.

"Very well, if this is how you want it." The guy with blonde hair says, making a cut in his palm, and slamming it to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" As smoke appeared, I felt the air thicken, something dangerous was here, what the hell did he call upon?

"**What now, Namikaze? You haven't summoned me in a while."** The voice was deep and filled with malice, once the smoke blew away, my eyes widened.

"No way.." I hold myself up on the Ice dragon.

"Kyuubi." Sakura states, and I notice Yamatos summon fly up high, keeping a good distance.

"**Yamato you idiot, you want me to fight that?"** The owl complains, its silk brown feathers keeping it adrift in the sky.

"He needs a distraction." Yamato replies as if it's completely normal.

"Let me help!" I run up, biting my thumb also, and throwing it into the ground as I land in a free space myself. My summon appears beneath me, its was the leader of pigs, but, she was strong overall.

"**Well, isn't this place a mess, Nice to see you milady."** The pig greets politely.

"Seriously? We're all gonna do this?" Shikamaru sighs, simply cutting four of his fingers except his thumb, and jumping down to place them on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" He shouts as, bringing out more smoke as the summon appeared, as expected, it was a huge dark grey wolf with a scar across its eye, it didn't look too happy.

"**You brought me out at a bad time, Shikamaru, what is it this time?" **The demon looks down at Shikamaru who is standing on his muzzle.

"Stop complaining, you'll give me a headache, they wanna fight." He folds his arms, and looks to Sakura.

"This place is gonna get destroyed.." I mumble, and look around at the almost-already destroyed village.

"Is it my turn yet?" Sakura shouts, I watch her bite her thumb, cringing a little and jumped onto another building. "Sorry for this.."

"Summoning Jutsu!" slamming her hand to the floor, I knew she'd summon her, she was great at battling those who could have an advantage.

"**I've been waiting for this bitches!"** I sighed, the summon had a completely different mind of it's own.

I looked as the smoke subsided and there stood a huge Alligator, coloured a dark green, its jaws huge.

"WILL YOU JUST PREPARE YOURSELF?" Sakura shouts, stomping on the Alligators head.

"**Sure, sure."** It growled a bared it's huge fangs, which looked razor sharp.

"**It's been a while I've been in a fight with this many summons."** The huge pig says, sliding out her own giant sword, wielding it like the pro she was.

"**Well? Lets the battle commence, I'm eating dinner sooner than I thought! Everyone's knows the story of the three little pigs and the wolf, right?"** The grey wolf snarls, showing us its huge fangs and it let out a laugh at the pig.

The guy with the spiky ponytail groans, "Will you just be quiet so we can start the fight?" The wolf growls but silences himself anyway.

"Sharp winds!" We all look above, and notice the Owl flap its wide wings powerfully, send down currents of wind, we noticed how much damage they could do once the first one was dodged by Kyuubi, and it impacted the floor, looking like a small earthquake had been there.

The owl following Kyuubi with it's wings, repeating the Jutsu repeatedly, "Earth style: Smothering bind technique!" Then, trunks of wood came from the floor, attempting to trip Kyuubi up in it's path of dodging so the wind Jutsu can get a hit.

The dark haired guy suddenly orders his summon "Saturo, help Kyuubi out-"

"Don't think so! Kameko, stop him!" The huge pig suddenly throws itself in front of the Wolf, holding her sword in an offensive style.

"**I haven't fought a Wolf in ages."** Kameko states, keeping her eye on the wolf in front of her.

"**That's unfortunate, because your not going to." **It snaps out its jaw at the pig quick, she moves to the side just in time, wrapping a rope tied to her Katana around his jaw, keeping it down shut, with the Katana falling down directly above his head.

"**Useless attempt."** He let out some of his demonic chakra, burning the ropes. I groan frustrated, and run down Kamekos nose, "Oh really?"

"Ice needles!" I shout, they where about six foot in six, and I threw them easily.

The wolf dodged them every time, along with Kameko slashing out her sword.

Sakuras POV.

It was kind of embarrassing, me and Amaysano, my summon, didn't know who to help. Ino seemed to be in a bit of a pinch, but I could say the same with Yamato. Although, I was quickly changing my mind once I heard more demons coming out from the portal, they looked pretty aggravated.

"We need to end this quick!" I yell out, knowing my comrades had heard me.

"**Alright, Water style: Great wave Jutsu!"** Amaysano shouted, and I turned toward where the ocean was. And just as I though, the massive tsunami-like wave was already on it's way, dragging trees along with it.

"Ino! Yamato! Quick, dismiss your summons!" The owl flew down near the ground quick, and Yamato jumped off thanking it as it dispersed.

I watch Kameko jump back getting distance for Ino to jump off, "Thanks Kameko!" The pig nodded and poofed away, Ino and Yamato then came running to my summon, who opening his jaw, just enough for us to take safety in.

"Quickly, in here." I drag them into her jaw, and she shuts it tightly so no water will seep in.

"Will Amaysano be alright? That wave was fricken huge! What if the other summons attack her?" Ino questions and I shake my head.

"They already dispersed, I think. But don't worry, she can take on this wave. We just need to wait." I reassure them as much as I can.

About thirty minutes later..

"What's happening? Is she OK?" Yamato asks, he had himself leaning against one of Amaysanos inner teeth.

"I'll check." Holding up one of my hands in a hand sign, I take a look through one of Amaysanos eyes.

"She's underwater, making her way back out to land, everything must of got dragged out." I reply to his answer, and come back to inside the jaw. It was lit up with the small torches we all brought along, one each to be exact.

"Luckily, Amaysano can live in both fresh water and salt water, so it's not problem that she was taken out in the ocean." Standing up, I felt the movement, we were finally on land, and she was probably taking us back to the village to see the remains.

'**Sakura, we're back.'** Amaysano told me through my mind and I nod.

She opens her jaw, letting in the sunlight, and we all groaned at the sudden burst of brightness.

We all climbed out safely, and to be honest, there was absolutely nothing left of the village.

"OK, this is crazy, we came here to return the people to the village.. THERE IS NO VILLAGE." Ino goes berserk, walking back and forth, and I turn to Amaysano, patting her huge snout after she closes it.

"Thank you, your free to go back now."

"**Anytime Sakura."** The Alligator them poofs from the Earth and back to its realm.

All three of us exam the state that the village is left in, if you can call it that anymore.

"Well, Sakura, we'll both use your Earth element to rebuild most of the buildings. Ino, Check the perimeter, we want to be sure it wont get destroyed again, not be interrupted after it when we lack chakra." Ino nods, and looks around, finding a small bird nearby.

"Alright," she holds up her arms pointing at it, "Mind transfer Jutsu!" I catch Ino quick just before she falls, and notice the bird fly over onto my shoulder with a few tweets, and taking off to search the area. I place her unconscious body in the shade out of the sun underneath a still-standing tree.

"Sakura, I'll replace the trees surrounding, that wave really done it's damage." I nod, and usher him to go and do as he said. Sighing, I perform few hand signs, and place the tips of my fingers onto the ground using one arm, keeping the hand sign with my other hand.

"Earth release: Reconstruction re-creation" pumping my chakra through the tips of my fingers, it starts to rebuild half of the village slowly, and slowly taking away my chakra. I hardly had any left by the time I'd done Three quarters of the village. I fell on my knees in exhaustion, sweat rolling down my face, and I wiped it with my arm.

"It really took it's toll.." I let out another, very tired sigh and continue to pant to get as much air as I can into my body.

"That's a lot of chakra for a little girl." My eyes snap wide open as I hear the voice from before, standing up and turning on my heel quick.

Only problem being, Instead of the four that we faced before, the whole bunch of them were there now.

I took a step back, and done a hand sign with one hand while I leaned on my knee with the other, "Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" Then, a crystal dragon with a long, hard body emerged from beneath my feet, and I held onto one of it's horns with one of my hands, I brought up about ten more of them along with it, my chakra slowly dying down, I closed on of my eyes in some pain, the bright green crystal in the dragons eyes glared down at all of the demons that had come from the portal.

The crystal dragons attacked them, taking on as many as they could, no matter how hard they tried, they wouldn't crack the substance of the dragons.

I knew something bad was going to happen, so I quickly summon something out, and look out to the fight between the demons and my dragons. The demons were much more powerful in their own world, we'll probably seem weaker if we were in their world alternatively.

Then, while watching the other dragons, the guy from before runs up the dragons back that I was on, "You've injured enough of my men already." He says, as he stands above me, and I hold my arms in front of me, although, he didn't, he his a weak spot at the back of my neck, well, every human has that weak part, and I quickly fall down, already unconscious with my Ninjutsu cancelling and turning into nothing.

Inos POV.

I woke up, they caught me while I was in the bird, that girl must of sensed my chakra, because her and a few others who weren't fighting before ambushed me and got me down. And since I wasn't in my regular body, I couldn't use any Jutsu.

Waking up finally, I felt bruised, and my lack of chakra didn't help, I must of really used some of it yesterday.

"Ino? Your awake! Finally!" I open my eyes, and look across the room, well, the bars.

And I finally catch on, where the hell were we? "Sakura? Are you OK? Where the hell are we?"

Sakura laughs a little, and then turns dead serious. "We've been captured, they found me after I was weak when I restored the village, well, most of it anyway. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt all over, and I have a pretty bad headache.." I sit myself back in the cell, the bars where seriously thick, and make of solid steel.

"Hold on, here," she reaches an arm out of the cell, and green chakra surrounds her palm, and she send it across the hall and into my cell, I could feel it start to work on my wounds.

"Thanks.." I smile, and start healing any bad injury I can find.

It was silent for a while, a comfortable one, but I was wondering, why the hell did they take us?

"We need to get out, Ino. I don't know if they have Yamato, but if they do, their probably interrogating him." I nod, it was good that Sakura was here, she had the smarts.

"If we do, we have to be careful, we are in the demon world after all." I remind her, and she simply keeps her look on my head which she is healing.

"Your stressed, I'll use my chakra to get us out." I shake my head at her, we would be able to, we had chakra seals.

"How? I have this seal on me, so do you, we can't use chakra."

"You really think I didn't have a prediction on what was gonna happen to me once they found me? I summoned this little guy." She holds out her palm, showing me the hand-sized alligator, staring at Sakura looking a little too chirpy, but, if has the reason she can use her chakra, I'll gladly make friends with him.

"OK, hide in my pocket." She holds her hand up to her Jounin vest, and the small alligator climbs in, popping its head out to watch.

"Stand back, Into, just in case." I smirk, and get to the back of my cell, watch as Sakura enhances her chakra, "By the way," She whispers, grabbing hold of two bars and easily pulling them in the opposite direction, giving her space to climb out. "You've been out for a couple of days, take it easy, Iv been resting up trying to regain my chakra levels."

She walks forward quietly, watching both ways and she does the same to the bars of my cell, making sure no one sees her.

"What time is it?" I ask, and Sakura lifts an eyebrow with hands on her hips.

"Well, in our world it's dawn, around 7:30am? Her, I don't have a clue." She gives me a cheesy grin and laughs fakery, she wasn't suppose to know, they might not even have time here.

"Lets go." I urge her on, and she runs up ahead, looking through halls, there were guards everywhere.

"Quick, get to my cell." She pushes me in her cell once we return to them, and enhances her fist with a lot of chakra, hearing voices catching up from behind.

"Quick Sakura!" I push her, and she smashes her fist through the jail wall, and grabs me, dragging me out without a scratch, only to have to Jail wall fall in so the men who were chasing us fail to catch us.

"Quick, now might be our only chan-" She was cut short once she almost ran into the guy that she was fighting days ago, the one with blonde hair.

He eyes us both, and Sakura steps back toward me, and we hear demons starting to rush out of the jail to try and catch us. I look up to the roof of a jail, and Sakura back me up a little as the guy approaches, he was really tall, a more demon looking than when he looked in our world.

"I'm surprised you got out, more surprised by your strength." Sakura narrows her eyes at him, and steps forward, only to be pushed back by what looks like two of his bodyguards.

"I don't know if that's a compliment, but I don't really care, the fact is, you need stronger walls if anything!" She replied, gritting her teeth, she was hoping we could escape, so was I actually.

The bodyguards moved forward to get her back in the Jail but that guy stopped them, holding up his hand. "Have them accompany me back to the main building, I need to speak to them, oh, and bring along their other friend."

"What the hell have you done to him?" I shout quickly once her mentioned 'our friend'. I wait for him to reply, and he looks at me with his red eyes, which are also slitted like that girl before.

"He's.. doing a quiz for us, we need our information too, you know. Now, hurry up, I haven't got all day to be speaking to you." I look at Sakura who walks forward behind him, a bodyguard standing behind her incise she tries anything.

"Come on Ino, it's the only way we'll see Yamato-Taichou." I squeeze my eyes shut, I didn't want a comrade hurt, so I caught up beside her, the other bodyguard watching my back as this guy led the way.

Sakuras POV.

He took us to some massive building, no wonder it was called the main one, it oversized the houses and mansions easily. (Just imagine the Hokage Tower xD) He led the way indoors and took us up a number of flight of stairs, unlocked a huge wooden door and led us inside, the bodyguards shutting the door and standing either side of the room.

He sat down behind the maple desk, and sighed, running his fingers through his hair and finally looking up at us. I stood straight as did Ino, he looked to be someone of importance.

"Lets do introductions first. I'm Namikaze Naruto, Leader of the Demons in this village if not the Demon realm." He states, sounds like has bragging to me.

"Such a bragger." One of the guards approaches me, but the guy named Naruto waves them off. "Calm down, Shino." He nods, and backs off, I roll my eyes, so obedient.

"It's only polite that you tell me your names in return, and any other information you might want to share." He nods to use, and I turn my head away a little, so Ino starts off.

"My names Yamanaka Ino, and in our world, I rank as a Jounin." He nods, resting his head on his hands. "Quite the place to be, higher up on the ranks."

I feel his gaze turn to me, and I frown and turn to meet it, "Haruno Sakura." I state plainly, he raises an eyebrow and I fold my eyes, then he looks back to what look like paper work on his desk.

"I don't know, shouldn't you be a little more.. Chivalrous in front of a leader?" He asks, and holds up a hand, indicating we don't reply just yet, "Shino, please tell Ibiki that I'll have their little friend back now, send him up once this reaches him." The bodyguard names Shino nods, and poofs off.

"You have some injuries, I'll make sure our medics see to that." I stifle a laugh, but bite my lip trying to hide it.

"Is something funny, Miss Haruno?" I shake my head, and cough the laugh away.

"Nothing at all." He narrows his slitted eyes at me, and turns to the other bodyguard.

"Neji, Can you do me a favour and bring some of the human files here, Look up their names, including the other one who Ibiki is interrogating."

"Told you." I say to Ino, and he flicks his eyes back to me, I jump a bit, his eyes could be really scary, but along with his other demonic features, it could look kind of cool, if you anted to put it that way.

The bodyguard walks out, probably to fetch our file reports if he has any.

"Can I ask a question?" I ask, and look down at him at his desk, he was signing something, but I couldn't catch onto what it was. "Ask away by all means." He says.

"I'm saying IF, and this is a big if, _IF_ you _did_ have files on us, how did you get them? Demons don't necessarily come into our world, never mind take any notice of us. And besides, That portal opens only every, what, One hundred years? We haven't been living that long you know, we aren't immortal like you guys are." I just realized, I was doing most of the speaking here, Ino seemed to be staying quiet, she probably had a lot on her mind and was taking everything in.

"Good question. It's true, the Portal only opens every one hundred years or so, that's Nature, it just opens it. But with our level of Chakra, we can open it anytime we want, especially someone with a very powerful demon who has very powerful chakra, using that, they can open the very powerful portal." I roll my eyes, he really knew how to drag things out to make it sound completely normal, it made me feel like a 5-year old kid.

"So, we send in People, since we know we are much weaker out there then we are here." My eyes widen, people? Where would he get?..

"You use the village people, that's why you take as many as you can, because if they die, you'll just compel them to go and do it, or use some kind of blackmail, right? And you'll use them to send reports." He cocks an eyebrow at me, finally looking up at me from his work, placing his pen down.

"Yup." The door opens, and I turn to see who it is, just our luck, it was the guy he was fighting alongside with!

"Shikamaru, how are you?" Naruto stands up, and holds his hand out, to which Shikamaru gives him folders, and he returns back to his seat.

"It's all good, Ibikis on his way with the other one, Can I get you anything? You look kind of stressed out at them, or at least one of them.." I turn to see what he means, Naruto just laughs, and looks at me.

"She doesn't really have any respect for your rightful leader." Shikamaru grins at Naruto, and I fold my arms across my chest, not even bothering to watch them anymore.

"Shikamaru, after this, I want you to teach one of them the basics, even if they are Jounin level, they don't know what they've gotten themselves into by just being here, heck, every demon will want to have them for their lunch if they see them, hear them or smell them. Make sure they don't." Naruto watches as Shikamaru stands straight. "Understood." The wolf-demon replies, and move off to the side of the room.

"Shikamaru?" He asks, question in his eyes, and I look over to him myself as does Ino, she seems a little off, but I don't have any idea why.

"Neji is having problems with his mate. She wont stop training and it's injuring her even more, has gone to see her at the hospital again." I notice Naruto shake his head at what Shikamaru just told him.

"Tentens trying to get the highest level of her weaponry." Shikamaru nods at Naruto's answer, and Naruto finally turns back to the folders on his desk.

"Ino Yamanaka." I feel Ino jump a little, only did I just notice she's had one of her eyes closed, was she..?

"In the Yamanaka clan, which have the kekkei genkai of the mind transfer, But your mother wasn't of the Yamanaka clan was she? So you took in her kekkei genkai too. Interesting. Your best friend is Sakura, and your known in your world as the best interrogator. Impressive. And your elements are wind and water, right?" He smirks at the information he had, he probably had a lot more than that too. Bastard.

"How the hell? Do your men stalk me or something?" She finally blurts out, shoving her hands into his desk, he just places the paper back into the correct folders and pulls out my own, until we hear the door swing open with an injured, beaten-up Yamato.

"Yamato-Taichou!" I rush toward him quickly, and catch him before he falls in, I look up at Shino, smile, and back slap him before he has time to dodge it, he flies back into the wall and I slam the door, Shikamaru approaches me, and I turn to glare at him. I hear Naruto sigh heavily, he must be fed up of all this fighting.

"That's quite enough, lets stop with the violence shall we?" He speaks up, I was right.

"I'll stop when you stop the violence toward my friends." I comply, helping Yamato take a seat on one of the sofas, with permission or not, I was going to heal him. Bringing out my chakra, I controlled it into medical chakra and began healing the more worse wounds.

"I swear, nothing but violence yourselves you Demons, don't you care about what anyone feels at all? Even with interrogation, you should know he can't just give out valuable information, your interrogator just can't do his job right, having to beat up the client." I complain all the way through, trying to get my point across, at the end of it, I'd healed most of his injuries within a few minutes, He was just low on chakra now.

I held my hand up, telling him to stay put as I stand beside Ino again. He takes a peak in my folder, before sliding it away and looks up at me, watching me carefully, I'm guessing trying to read what I was going to say next or what I was thinking, and just looked down back at the folder after a few minutes. "I'll do your after Yamatos, because we need to talk."

I cringe, what the hell could he possibly have to talk about to me?

"So, Yamato. Wood Jutsu user, only one left alive in the world, could the same be said for here? He shrugs with a smirk on his face, and looks back down. "Anbu captain, and you was born an experiment and have the first Hokages DNA. Surprise surprise." He stands up, and nods his head to Ino.

"Shikamaru, show Yamanaka her apartment tell her the rules and whatever else should be important. Warn the village demons not to harm any of these humans, understood?" Shikamaru nods to Naruto in response, and grasps the girls upper arm.

"C'mon, lets get out of here, it's been a long day." The one named Shikamaru says smoothly, pulling her out behind him, and I looked back, I hope she's gonna be OK..

"Shino," I turn once Naruto said this, Since when has he been standing beside Yamato-Taichou? "Show Yamato the way to his apartment, Just so you know, your all separated, we don't want you scheming anything. Seriously." Shino also nods, obeying Naruto's orders and sliding Yamatos arm around his shoulder, helping him up and leading the way out the door. "Oh, and do the same with Yamato to what is aid to Shikamaru!" Naruto yells out, he must of known Shino would hear him.

"You wanted me to stay behind?" I position myself directly in centre view of his desk.

"Yup." He answers like it didn't really matter, but I thought differently.

".." I waited silently for him to explain why.

".." Although he waited in silence to, so I spoke up.

"Can I ask why?" He lifts his head up putting his pen down, and standing up with my folder. He slid out a few papers, probably the ones with my main information.

"Haruno Sakura, Jounin and Head Medic ninja of the leaf village." I nod, that was me alright.

"You've got my interest. Best medic ninja," He stops, I don't know what for but has looking over to where Yamato sat, he probably remembers my healing technique. "Monstrous strength," I think back to the moment I punched through the thick wall, heck, it really was thick being honest. "The crystal technique." He obviously found that out during out battle. "Your quick minded, meaning your smart, you're a high rank of Taijutsu, and you can read your opponents. I'm even impressed by your friends Ice technique and how much she can control her Mind transfer Jutsu. But right now, My friend could use that more greatly for his team then I. After all, you're the one who peaked my interest, just what are you?" I cocked an eyebrow, has asking me that?

"And your two elements, Water and earth, I'm surprised you don't try to learn the Wood technique, even though it is a kekkei genkai. You must have amazing chakra control too, right?" I nod, I didn't see where he was going with this.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal." He stands a few steps in front of me, and rests against the front of his desk, almost sitting on it.

"If you, work at our Hospital, tend our wounded, save any lives, I in return, will ensure your safety, and train you myself more, useful techniques, I'll make sure your paid so you can pay off your rents." I shook my head a little and looked at the ground, what the hell? He'd have to give me time to let this all sink in. So I'm practically his disciple or something now? Living here now? I had many, many questions, but I'd only ask the most important.

"Why am I living here again? Just because you caught me-us? Just because you did capture us, I'm not going to be someone who reports back what's happening in the world, my world. I don't turn my back on my own people." He gives me a nod smiling, only just now had I noticed he was actually being friendly, offering me goods. What the hell Sakura? Has a Demon, you can't trust him, but for now, I'll play along.

"You wanted to come here didn't you? That was your mission; to come here and get information, to help save the villagers. Well, if that's what you want, I'll release half of them right now. Just for you, since your son keen, and I'll make sure a letter goes back to the Fire country, that you saved half the village, how about it?" I smile a little, even if it wasn't everyone, HALF of them would be saved

"Are you gonna tell them we're caught?" I look up at him, he was around 6'4 I just found out, measuring myself up to him as I stood.

"Do you want me too?" Raising my eyebrows, I let out a relieved laugh.

"Well, otherwise they'll think we're dead." I joke, holding a hand on my hip.

"Good point, we don't want that." He shakes his head, slides open in drawer and takes out a clean sheet of paper.

"I'll need your signature later on, just to assure your alive." He says, setting the paper aside ready for later, and he looks back up at me, and starts for the door.

"Why aren't we going through the window?" I ask, silly question, I curse myself.

"Hmm, alright then." He slides open the window, and I walk out besides him. We were a little high, but it was nothing I couldn't jump. I followed after him jumping down, and once I landed as gently as I could, I felt tension surrounding me.

Looking up, I found he villagers staring over with eager eyes. "Alright, everyone back off, if any of the three humans that will be living with us from now on are hurt in any way by any of you, you'll be personally seen to, by yours truly. No get back to whatever you was doing in the first place." They quickly obeyed, and walks off faster than when they were walking anyway.

"Ignore them." He says, and walks forward, waving his hand to get me to follow. "Here's a few rules you might want to follow, and things you might need to know. First thing, Rules. You or any of the other three are not to leave this village without my permission. If you do, there are many rouge demons out there, and like the villagers, they really like humans. Like, to eat? It's like, an urge." He slows down and takes a look around, I hope he isn't lost, it's his own village after all.

"Do you have that urge?" He looks down to me a little shocked, but grins and look around again.

"Nah, me and the higher up demons can control something as small as that, the villager though, the socials, sure they can control it but it can get hard sometimes. Children don't really get the urge, you should be fine around them until they get to the age of around fifteen. Rule three, don't fight any demons unless I know about it, that's why I'm going to train you, you need to learn to at least try to take on demons here, because like everything else that's happened, time will bring it along, eventually. Rule four, I want to hear good work from the Hospital about you. I'll inform them later, when can you start?"

I drag out a long sigh, I guess the sooner I had money, the easier things might get around here. "I'll start tomorrow?"

"Great! We have a team coming back tomorrow, they went on a hard mission, I'll make sure to get a report from you on how they are, and it'll give me an idea of if you really live up to what they say about you, in your world that is. Oh and the Chakra control, Training, every morning. I'm gonna start you off at 7am, so be up and early. Work will start at 9am, Is that OK?" I almost let my jaw drop, almost. I had a tight schedule.

"Well.. Can you at least send papers to my apartment about how long I'll be working for? And how much I'll get paid, you know, the stuff I'll need to know about?" He nods, and firmly grabs my upper arm and smiles, "We'll be at your apartment in a second, anymore questions before we go?"

"Yeah, Why are you holding me?"

"Stupid question." I suddenly feel dizzy, almost to the brink of being sick, and I hold onto the railing outside the corridor of apartments. Looking both ways, I see a whole isle of them, and stairs leading down to one of the streets.

"I'll be back later with the paperwork you want, you can ask me anymore questions you might have later." He was about to go again when I grab onto his flapping cape and he turns to look at me, slightly shocked even though I had no idea why.

"My friends? What's gonna happen to them?"

I notice his eyes flash a different colour for about a second and turning back to red, they look gently this time, not as scary I guess. "Their safe. Shikamaru and Shino are giving the same lecture to them as I did you, Shikamaru gonna help Ino out with her Jutsu as well, her mind transfer would you quite well with his Shadow possession. Whereas, My sensei, Kakashi Hatake is going to work alongside Yamato, heck, I might even get him to come help me with you sometime, he's.. weird." I laugh, and he takes my hand, dropping a pair of keys into them.

"This is your apartment, It's fully furnished, we've put food in there and stuff until you get money. In your sake, I'll make sure you get paid weekly, is that alright?"

"Yeah, thanks, by the way. For everything except kidnapping me, that part I'm not too thankful about." He smirks at me with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be back later, Cya!" He disappears yet again, with great speed too. Taking the keys to the apartment, I slide them in the lock and open the door, walking in and shutting it behind me.

Time to settle in and be ready for what tomorrow was going to bring.

Inos POV.

"Is that it? Are you seriously telling me I have to live here of all places? Why cant you guys just throw me back into the jail! It was much cleaner there!" I complained, eh was kidding right? He outside of the apartment was a mess, and he scratches his head, he looked guilty even though he probably wasn't to blame.

"I want this sorted out! I can't live in these conditions!" I stomp and stand right in front of my apartment door, and he sighs loudly.

"Can you just let it go? The cleaners come round every Thursday, and tomorrow being Thursday, they will be coming around, is that quick enough for you?" I nod at him, a smile on my face, I'll get this place sorted out myself if this keeps happening.

"Here's your keys, remember, I only live over there," He points to a mansion of a house, and I turn back toward him, my mouth forming the shape of a small 'o'. The mansion was big alright, it made me feel calm just by looking at the relaxed-like build of it.

"Okay, is that it? Do I need to get furniture, food?" He shakes his head, "Already supplied." He dangles the keys from his fingers, and takes them, turns and unlocks the door.

"Oh yeah, thanks, by the way." I smile, and I shut the door, afterwards, I can hear him walking off, and I drop my bag pack that I received from him, he said the jail wardens took them from us all, and I had both Yamatos and Sakuras as well. "Well, lets take a look at this place!" I say excitedly for myself, and start wandering around the house, sliding off my shoes before I do.

**Well, what do ya' think? Next chapter, think will be getting tough for our human friends! A level of power they've never seen before, and the case of asking more questions! Next chapter, We'll be having the likes of possibly Naruto or Shikamaru, even Yamatos POV. You'll just have to wait and see. :3 Thank you so much for the reviews by the way! It just makes me want to write more! Its very inspiring. xD**


	3. Tight Scheduel

Kidnapped

**Whoa, I didn't think I'd have this finished for tonight. Almost 1am, time flies when your typing up a story. xD Well, I hope you like it! I used the spell checker, but I'm a bit tired, my spellings might not be so great. I'm sorry. This chapter is all about Sakura trying to get some approval and getting along. She wants to show what she can do. ^^ More about ShikaIno in the next chapter, there isn't as much in this, but Ino will be joining Sakura tomorrow. :3**

**Sakuras about to show her medical skills! **

**Both Naruto and Shikamaru have POV's in this chapter, as they will in future chapters as well.**

Normal** – Someone speaking or someone's POV.  
>Summon – When a summon is speaking, or when a demon is using their Demons chakra, their voices might just get a little more deeper from the malice of their own inner demon.<br>**_Thoughts_ **– If anyone is thinking, or talking to their summon or anyone through their mind, it'll come through like this.**

Chapter 3 – Tight Schedule

Naruto's POV.

Seriously, what the hells getting over me? Yesterday, when the Humans busted out of our Jail, that girl surprised me multiple times. Never in my hundreds of years have I experienced a Crystal user, not to mention her Monstrous strength and medical skills, this girl was just full of surprises, and she still had time to watch her friends backs, it made me a little soft, too soft.

Shaking my head, I vow out loud to myself, "That's it! No humans should have such a hold over me, end of." Grabbing my coffee and taking a sip, I put my plate in the washing sink for the maids to clean later, for now, I had to go and see what techniques might consider a lot of chakra control, I'd start with that.

After having a wash and a shower, also breakfast, I quickly change into my Ninja wear, I didn't enjoy wearing the robes of leadership, it made me feel old. Even though I have hundreds of years old.

"I'm leaving, I have business to attend to." The maids came rushing from every direction, bowing politely and I dismissed them to do their job, giving me the freedom to walk out toward the Leader Tower. I breathed in a deep breath, It was sunny today, clear skies, and the birds where singing, It was a fresh spring morning, something to brighten up my day. People from the village smiled at me and waved, I gave each of them a small nod as they passed by.

Reaching the tower, I can't really be bothered going up all them stairs.. So I simply pump chakra to the soles of my feet and rush up to my office, to where Shikamaru was already standing with Neji and Shino.

Sliding the window open for me, I jump in. "You guys are here early."

"We've just received a message from the ninjas coming in from their mission, hey should be here in a few hours." Clearing my throat, I sit myself down on the seat behind the desk and lean back, looking up at them, I notice the small eagle clinging onto Nejis arm.

"The message?" I hold out my hand, he walks forward and places it in my pal, to which I slide it open and read it myself.

'_Rouge ninjas ambushed us on our way back, sir. We have completed the mission without fail, and have brought down the A-Rank criminals, we now have them captured and are bringing them home with us, as result, two of our Shinobis are injured, one of them unconscious._

_We will be returning to the village within the next five hours._

_Team 2.'_

I close my eyes registering that they'd caught criminals, I didn't really have any idea who they were either, they didn't mention any names.

"Neji, who replaced you on the mission?" I open my eyes as he takes out a scroll, taking a peep into it.

"Ah, Hinata replaced me. They needed a byakugan user to complete the mission." I exhale slowly, thinking on the Kunoichi, She was indeed talented, and I was surprised when she confessed to me, and we've been hanging out a lot lately, I wanted to see if my feelings would go any further, but nothings came out yet. Not those kind of feelings anyway, even so, she did admit to people we were going out, Iv just gone along with it, for now.

Also, Nejis been closer to me more now then ever since the situation I'm in with his cousin. "And two of them are injured?" He nodded, I was slightly worried, but I had another thought, If Sakura was as good as the people in her world claimed, they'll come out alive if she tends to them. But for now, I had to act a little more worried for Hinata, otherwise, Neji would probably think that something was wrong. "And Hinata?"

"I'm not sure, when they get here, they'll be going straight the hospital whoever's injured. If she is, you should go visit her, it'd make her happy." I give him a nod, and get back to subject.

"So, I'm guessing there's another reason why Shikamaru up earlier than he usually is?" I look at him, furrowing my brows in though. I bet he had training with Ino.

"I'm just training the human. Like you asked, even if it is a drag.." He yawns, and closes his eyes.

"Alright Then, you can get on with your lives, I have to train someone myself." Neji leads out first, with Shikamaru behind him with his eyes still closed, I had a feeling he was gonna get shouted at in training for falling asleep, and I chuckled thinking of the situation if he did.

Taking my paper work, I quickly roll my eyes at the huge stack, performing a quick fluent hand sign, "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Ten of my clones all appeared in a line in front of me, and I motioned toward the paperwork. "Have it done as soon as possible, I have to help someone train if their gonna live here."

"Getting yourself a girlfriend? We already know who it is!" One of them barks out a laugh, and before I could laugh at the clock, I frown at him, "Shut up talking nonsense, a demon with a human? Your out of your mind."

"Well.. I am you, in case you forgot." Huffing my own clones remark, I notice the time, and jump back out the window, already making my way to the training grounds.

Shikamarus POV.

I sighed, bored and tired, that's all I felt right now. I kept my eyes closed as I walked through the streets of the village, keeping my hands inside the pants of my Anbu wear.

'This couldn't get much worse.. I was up at 5:00am just preparing weapons and seals. Next thing, I'm back in the office with Neji and Naruto, and now I have training with some whiney human.' Sighing again, I open my eyes and watch the sky as I walk by. There were no clouds today, I'd see the occasions bird, but that was it.

Reaching the eastern training ground, purposely mean's for sealing and weaponry use, I lean myself against a thick tree trunk, lifting a foot to hold my weight on it, along with my back. Resting my head also against it, I close my eyes and wait for Ino to hurry up and get this over with.

I heard footsteps, and peered down to the watch strapped around my wrist, 6:55am.

"Your early." I say out loud, already knowing it's her from her smell.

"Better to be early than late, right?" She stands in front of me, she looked excited and I finally kept myself balanced on my feet and walked her toward the centre of the grounds.

"I thought the term was better late than never? Even if you wasn't late."

Sakuras POV.

"Your late." I sweat drop instantly, and stop in my tracks.

"How'd you know I was here? I was trying to sneak up on you.. And I'm late because I got up late, I couldn't find the alarm clock.." '_Yeah to show him I didn't need training, even though he did spot me., and, only reason I didn't find the alarm clock, was cause I just totally fell asleep on the couch as soon as I went to look in the living room.. Damn..'_

"Yeah, kept me waiting almost thirty minutes. Well yeah, Firstly, you can't sneak, and secondly, I could smell you." Smug isn't he? I simply pout and jump down from the tree, landing beside him.

"So, _Sensei_, What am I learning today?" I ask a little sarcastically, walking in front of him, taking a look at the surroundings. Hey, I had a quick scan through the reports that he must of put through my mailbox yesterday when I just fell asleep and didn't answer the door. Ino was in training, so was Yamato, why weren't they here? There were three massive posts made out of the thickest tree trunk I've ever came across.

He smirks and I hear him walking up behind me and to stop at my side, "I have a technique that could be useful for your medical technique, if it's used through a medical styled way. But, I'm just gonna teach you how my sensei taught me, fair?" I shrug, what was to lose? A real Jutsu technique turned into a medical technique? Even if I used my ordinary chakra, it could be useful.

"Sure, whatever ways best." He stands back, and holds out his arm, where I notice Chakra starting to swirl around his palm, the chakra soon formed into a ball, and he didn't need to use anymore chakra to keep it staying like that, it was blue, and had a light glow.

"It's called Rasengan, My father created it, and taught it to my sensei who was his sensei. And then my sensei learned it, I learned it from my Master, and now I'm teaching you it, in a bit of a different way." I eye the ball of chakra in his hand, it was amazing how much chakra control he must have to simply make it and hold it there, that was until he ran forward and slammed it through the tree, he made it look easy.

"With yours chakra control, you should have this down in no time." He turns to me, his eyes looked down at me, and he held out his hand, about to do it again. "Now, watch carefully, maybe if your chakra controls so good, you wont need my masters teachings."

I watch him start to create it, it was like a circulation, all going in one way. "Hold out your palm, and try to create chakra in your hand. That's your first step."

"Now?"

"Well, unless you want to train all day keeping me waiting, yeah I think now's a good time." He sounded kind of annoyed, but it sounded put on, so I just done as he said, and brought my chakra up to my palm, trying to hold onto it, but had no avail, and I let out a breath, it felt like I'd been holding it in as I tried to do just that.

"No, here," He walked away, and picked a small leaf off the smallest tree, and he came straight back, placing it in the middle of my palm. "Looks like your gonna need my masters teachings after all, but it's progress if you can already get your chakra focused on your hand, so nice job." I smile, I was always a quick learner.

Inos POV.

"Hey, it's not as hard as I thought! I will so have this over with at the end of training." I smirk, I was learning about seals, and there was a particular seal I was interested in, it was a Current Seal, you needed the Wind element to use it, since it used the winds currents to drag the opponent onto the seal, and kept them there with wind currents hitting them from all ways, something I'd never even heard of before, and it made me all the more eager to learn how to use it properly.

"You need to feel the wind, whatever direction its blowing, go the same way as it, and separate that one wind current into a whole bunch of them, so they can all compress into the seal, you'll have to hide the seal somewhere, it'll react to wind elements only." I catch a few breaths, it was hard, trying to control the wind, it'd push back if you didn't do it right, and send you flying. But, Shikamaru usually caught me or grabbed my wrist, which for some weird reason, made me feel all weird inside, in a kind of good way, I think..

"Focus on that one seal, and wait until you feel the wind, then grasp the current its inside of, and bend it into more currents to go into the seal." I nod, and wait for the wind to arrive, I felt a small breeze, a stronger one would be coming in a few seconds after it, and I counted down mentally in my head.

'5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1-' I quickly do a hand sign which Shikamaru taught me about an hour ago when we first started, "Wind control Jutsu" I had to keep my hands clenched together, the wind was trying to break out of my grasp, and it was really powerful.

"Keep a hold of it Ino, Imagine it like it's your pet or something, It's trying to get away, to chase something you don't want it to chase, pull it back, and use it against itself."

"Easy for you to say! Your just standing there! That wont help me anyway thinking that!" I draw it out a little, easier said than done. But I got it eventually, and I quickly circulated it back to the seal, and it quickly let out smoke, indicating it was ready, that's when all the currents starting aiming at the seal, being dragged into it. It was like a tornado was happening, but I knew the currents where strong to be nearby.

I stopped it, realizing the seal was glowing, mean it had worked and I grinned massively, hands proudly on my hips, "See? I told you I'd do it!" He sighed in relief, glad that I'd mastered it.

"Now you just need to perfect that, and make sure you can do it anytime you think you'll need it, so keep training on that, you don't start work with Sakura today do you?" I shook my head, I felt a little sad that he wasn't going to stay and watched me, but I pushed the feeling aside and smiled anyway.

"Sure! Thanks for teaching me it, I'll carry on perfecting it, I start work tomorrow with Sakura though.. So I wont have as much time to perfect the technique I'll be learning tomorrow." I shrug, trying to indicate to him it was no biggie, but he rolled his eyes, and fling his bag pack back off his shoulder.

"I guess I'll stay then, I don't want you getting killed if you go on a mission or we have an invasion or anything, you need to learn to protect yourself, 'cause I might not be there." He shrugs, still with the bored face but it kind of made my day, and I smiled brightly.

"Seriously? And I really can protect myself! Your just a really judge person."

"Not really, but it amuses me to think your so strong, even if it Is a drag, we'll continue until you want to stop, I want you perfecting as many of these seals as you can, and it'll keep me occupied in the meantime." I nod rapidly, and I carry on trying to perfect the technique as he encourages me to do so.

Naruto's POV.

I watched her as she bit her lip, eyebrows furrowed focusing at her hand so much, she was definitely desperate to learn this technique, the determination in hers eyes told me straight away. She was almost there anyways, she just had to maintain the chakra control in the Rasengan itself, to keep it stabilized. The leaf was gone now, and she'd already learned to control it and think of it in the middle of her hand.

"Damn it!" she shouts, as it explodes in her hand all the way up her arm again, I was getting a little worried that she was hurting herself doing this.

"Stop hurting yourself, your focusing to hard that it's going out of control, Just stop when it feels right, alright?" She doesn't give me a reply, but I take it as a yes when she start swirling the chakra around above her palm again, but this type, it actually work, and I stare, obviously amazed since I only started teaching it to her about two hours ago.

"You know, it took me days to perfect that, and you do it within two hours? Your just a bundle of surprises aren't you." It wasn't a question, she really was, she kept surprising me, and she grinned up at me, then turned back to the ball ok chakra.

"Now what? Smash it into something-" I interrupt her quickly, as she already has her arm held back, I grab her wrist quickly before she can thrash it into something, and pull her hand down in front of her.

"No! No smashing with it, I wanna see what it could do if you put your medical technique into it, with all that chakra, if you combine it with medical chakra, it should heal even the deepest of injury, maybe." Her eyes widened, shocked that I probably knew that much.

Before she could ask how, I speak up before her, beating her to it by answering her, "I do my research too you know, I am the leader, I have to look through things." She lets out a sarcastic laugh sounding like a 'harhar'.

"Very funny, Namikaze." My mouth twitches at the name, I hate being called by my second name. I'd rather be called Akumakaze-sama or jut Naruto. For her, because she's human, she should be calling me by the first one, but I'd rather have me calling me by my name, I don't think it'd sound good hearing her call me Akumakaze everyday.

"Naruto." I say out loud, as she starts pumping the medical chakra into the Rasengan, and I watch as she lifts her eyes up to lift an eyebrow at me.

"Naruto? Oh right, your name. Don't you like being Namikaze?" I cringe, she was really quick thinking, I should of remembered from the report on her yesterday.

"Exactly, I hate being called by my second name unless sit's someone who doesn't know me, so just call me Naruto."

"But I hardly know you?"

"Yeah, well that'll probably be changing since I'll be training you everyday, besides, tomorrow, your gonna be telling me about your world, I'm fascinated by how you wont turn it's back on it, since you could become much stronger here." She narrows her eyes, probably offended and I hold my hands up. "Hey, I'm just saying, I wasn't suppose to offend you, I'm sorry, in fact, forget I asked."

"I can't just betray it." She says anyway, now staring at the now bright green Rasengan in her hand, that would surely probably heal anything, but I couldn't be sure yet, we'd need it tested. "I want to get stronger in case I go back. It is my home, after all, I want to be useful, I used to be such a massive burden on my team when I was younger, but that changed when my master started taking me in as her apprentice, and also when I activated my kekkei genkai."

"The Haruno clan right? It's even almost impossible for one of them to activate the kekkei genkai, it's that strong, but, I guess your special." She smiles at that, and I'm just happy it got her mind off of betraying her world and such.

"This technique would probably restore someone circulatory system, including any damage organs, I'd just probably need it to be so much more precise and under control to the exact point if I were to heal anything to do in the head."

"You mean a brain right."

"Yes, the brain, nothing else up there is more valuable than that." I lift an eyebrow, and smirk at what I was gonna do.

"The eyes?" I ask, picking up both mine and her bags that we brought along to training.

"Replaceable." She replies, taking my bag with a smile and thanking me.

"The ears?" I ask next, pointing to mine that rested on top of my head, of course, the were Fox ears, I had human ears to, but I used the Fox ones most of the time. She laughs and nods.

"Fixable." She said, flicking my ear, and I close my eye on the same side that the ear is, stepping away as she laughs again.

"Skull?" I rub my forehead, I hated thinking about something breaking my skull, that's a point where you can lose a lot of blood, and fast too.

"Also fixable." I sigh relieved, and walk beside her as she takes out her map and shows her way to the hospital, I tag along asking her other medical questions about what could be more important than the brain, we came to a conclusion that because it was the one that gave out the orders and it anything real fatally where to happen to it, we'd be doomed.

"Surprising." I say out loud, she told me stuff that the brain does which I had no idea about, I know, great conversation to have, but it interested me to the point where I had to ask questions.

"You haven't seen anything." She says, And I take her bag out of her hand.

"You wont need this at work, I'll drop it off at your house when you've done your shift."

"Thanks, for that and training." She smiles, I feel my eyes turn colours swiftly, from red to blue, but I quickly forced them back to red. _'What the hell Naruto, you need better control over this eye thing.'_ I almost hit myself, but I find she didn't notices she's already walking to the entrance of the huge hospital building, waving me goodbye before she reaches the door.

I waved back with a goofy grin, and she rolls her eyes with a small laugh and goes into the hospital. I turn and walk off, frowning, my eyes really needed to stop doing that around her, she's a human for crying out loud!

Shikamarus POV.

She was really catching on quick how to do seals, I had to admit. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was 10:05am, Naruto must of finished his training session with Sakura and showed her to the hospital. I smirked, I have a feeling something might spark between them.

Ino walks over, looking quite tired and she tries to catch her breath. "Having trouble? You know, you'll need real good accuracy and chakra control if your gonna hit a foe with a weapon, it might be easier to do it up close, and since I'm guessing you're a medical ninja, you have to keep dodging the opponents attacks right?" She looks at me, quite surprised and nods agreeing.

"Yeah, well if your gonna place your Mind transfer Jutsu into your blade, if it connects with their blade, it wont work, you need to actually, you know, hit them with your weapon so it'll go into them, that is if the opponents fast, which demons are these days." I explain, I needed her to understand, I'd have to also teach her Taijutsu f she was going to go one on one with someone to do her mind transfer technique.

"I guess I'll have to step up your Taijutsu skills, You friend Sakura would really hate me if you were to be injured by a demon. Especially if their using their chakra, if it gets in your system without you accepting it, you could be sick for days if it's a small amount, because it'll eventually leave, but if it's a lot, more than what your body can handle and release at once, you'll end up dying. And then, Naruto would have my head because Sakura would complain." All this explaining was making my head hurt, but I already knew she could take care of herself, I just wanted to be sure myself, even if she was just a mere Human. _But she wasn't a mere human really_, I shook my head. _She could actually be a real good combination with myself and Chouji._ I looked down at her, she had my respect actually.

"Well?" she looks up at me, and stands on the nearby tree to mind, taking her bottle of water and taking a few gulps. "What's next then if you need me that prepared? I'm ready."

I smirk, she was full of energy this girl, "Taijutsu, come at me with all you've got." I move away from the trees, as she steps away from the tree she was leaning on as well, and we were quickly in a speedy Taijutsu match, she was good, but not good enough to hold her own against some of the rouge demons out there, For instance, A and S-rank demons.

"You need to use some chakra, control it to your feet, you need to move quicker, more reflexes and more flexibility, read my movements, what am I gonna use next? My left arm, or my right? My left leg or my right? Watch where my arms goes, that will determine what leg I'll use, watch my legs, that'll determine what arm I'll use, and mainly, watch the hand signs and their body stance, tell if their in an offense or defence. You need to predict their one and every movement so you can dodge and be the first to hit!" I yell over at he, and she nod, the determination in her eyes flared up like flamed, and she ran at me once more, this time, it was a lot better.

Sakuras POV.

I walked into the hospital, after all that training, I had to admit, I felt more confident in my chakra control, although, focusing so much got to my head a bit. Also, instead of losing the chakra since I didn't actually use it, Naruto somehow reverted it back into me, so I wasn't exhausted for work.

Nibbling at my bottom lip, I'm a little nervous, but force myself to take small steps to the counter of the hospital at the reception. Everyone in this hospital were Demons, I guess I'd have to watch my back.. Reaching the desk, I place my hand on it, and look at the girl sat on the seat, writing something about her loving someone, I noticed the huge love heart and I lifted myself back from seeing her and just stood here, coughing so she'd notice me.

"Oh!" She quickly grabs any random pieces of papers on the desk and shoves them anywhere above the paper she was doodling on, laughing as if she'd almost been caught and sighing relived. Tough luck, I already seen it, although I wasn't gonna tell anybody, who else was their too tell? I only knew Yamato, Ino and Naruto, we, I only know him a little bit but I still know him.

"I'm sorry, paperwork these days, just comes streaming in!" I notice the fluffy ears half standing up, the other half flopping down to the side. Her laugh suites her, once she stood up, I noticed she had perfect teeth before she stopped laughing and a small fluffy tail. I could tell she was the Rabbit Demon.

"Well, My names Hikari Chikako, I'm the receptionist here, Not really the person who heals anyone, although, I'll be willing be helping you with anything you need." She smiles, her brown eyes seemed gentle, and she didn't seem to really care that I was human, so I smiled back.

"Thank you! I'm Sakura Haruno, you know, a human.. But, I'll try my best here. Does anyone need seeing too yet?" I ask, and she holds out a clipboard with a few sheets with different patients on.

"I'm sorry.. Let me explain to you, Akumakaze-sama said he doesn't want any Demons going after you, or the other two humans who are going to be living here from now on.. He said, ask the patients if they can handle a human healing them, and if they don't mind. These are the ones that said everything will be OK, there are quite a lot actually. He personally seen to them himself, and told them you're the best. If that's the case, it's a real pleasure to meet you! I feel lucky just standing in your presence!" I laugh, taking in everything she just said. _Naruto's been doing a lot just to assure mine, Inos and Yamato-taichous safety.. I should thank him later._

"No, no need! Really, you'll be looked down upon if anyone sees you with me at the moment, do you have a map-"

"Nonsense! C'mon, who cares what they think? I wanna show you around!" I let myself get dragged behind her as she starts telling me where everything is, I would probably only remember the toilet, the staff room, the main offices and the reception area, oh and also the gardens. That all though.

"Lunch is at 12:30, in the afternoon of course!" I smile, and reply sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not gonna eat lunch at midnight you know." She laughs, and leads me back to her desk.

"Well, if you need anything, Just come straight here! There are signs everywhere saying 'the receptions this way, the receptions that way' Don't be afraid to come talk to, I think we're gonna get a long great actually! In fact, How about lunch? Just come here and we'll eat together!" I gave her a sincere smile, she didn't know how much it meant to me that I was getting a long with a different species who wasn't suppose to take much of a liking to me.

"Thank you so much!" I give her a small bow and she waves her hand.

"I'll see you at 12:30? Unless you need help that is, so where are you first?" I take a peep down at the paper, and search for the room number.

"Room 158?" I say, it sounded more like a question and I look up to meet her gaze, and she points off to the left side corridor.

"Go through there, once you get to the end of the corridor, there are stairs, stay on the same corridor, it down that way, stay on the second floor though! Who's your patient?" she asks another question and I look down at the paper again.

"Temari.." I let in a small gasp, isn't that the girl Ino was fighting in our world? I brought the clipboard down in my hand, and the girl just shakes her head a little.

"yeah, she got injured in fight in the other world, I don't know who against, we don't get told much about the other world except when we enter, we lose a lot of Chakra just for entering, and we'll feel weaker and a little different because the gravity there is a little different, but I wouldn't know personally, I haven't been there, And I don't really want to by the sounds of it.. No offense though! I mean, it's probably weird you just being here living with Demons and all.." she giggles, and sits back down, I sigh with another smile, she really knew how to go on, Yeah, I think I'd get along with her just fine.

"Well, Cya later." I wave, and make my way to room 158 after she shouts her 'Cya later, remember lunch'. I couldn't help but keep the smile on my face as I walked up the stairs and finally found room 158 after counting them down. Inhaling, I knock on the door and hear the feminine voice in reply.

"Come on in, I already know who it is." I cringe inwardly, and slide open the door, shutting it behind me, I was going to make this as less awkward as possible.

I walked over to the seat beside her bed, and took in how she looked. She had her hair down, it was about shoulder length, and she had a bunch of bandages all around her torso and arms, I couldn't see if any damage was done to her legs, she had the sheets over them.

She coughs, and I read the clipboard, 'Multiple ribs broken due to being crushed by a Ninjutsu. Burns from the Ice of the Ninjutsu everywhere where clothing hadn't covered when constricted by an Ice Dragon Technique.' I nod, remembering Inos Ice Dragon had her wrapped up tightly, I also remember her saying that the more she struggled, the worse the burns would be.

"I'm sorry about this, once we're given a mission, especially with the reputation we have in our world, we don't like to let anyone down."

"Don't worry about it, it was out mission too, to make sure no other humans would trespass the island, never mind the portal, if you went in, you probably wouldn't of survived on your own, for long anyway." I nod, and place the clipboard at the end of the bed.

"I'm gonna heal these wounds real quick, but it seems all your chakra is back to normal, you just need these healing right?" She also nods, copying how I responded before.

"Any wounds on your legs? I'll start there." She complies, and throws the sheets off her legs toward where her knees are. As written, the burns really did their job, the skin surrounding her knee was black due to the ice burns.

"Will this hurt?" She asks, and I knew I didn't want to hurt her any further. So I form the medical technique around both my hands, and place one of her forehead.

"Not now." She sighs in content, the medical technique I had on my hand was to relieve pain, and relax the client. It was a good way to get the client to sleep if they didn't like needles or taking pills.

Without her even noticing, I hover my hand above the bruised knee, engulfing her knee with the green medic chakra, the burns begin to heal, and another layer of ready skin to restore on her knee. Moving to her other knee, it wasn't too bad, but I finished doing both of them in about five minutes. Burns weren't so easy to heal, but nonetheless, I did it quicker than anyone else, in my world anyway.

Moving onto her torso, I remove the bandages, and hover my hand around the area there as well, moving it slowly to heal the parts more burned, the chakra also engulfed around her back, I had the chakra feel like a massage as it healed her burned back.

She sat up, her eyes open now, already watching me slide the bandages from her arms.

"Whoa, I don't feel a thing, usually it'd hurt if the nurses would change those." I smile, and proceed with my work. Slowly bringing my hand up to her shoulder, which was already healed, healing the arm completely, including her hands and fingers. I did the exact same with the other arm, and took both my hands away from her.

"Well, that's the burns sorted out, now lets see what they've done with this rib."

"They couldn't do anything, they said they had to leave it and let it repair on it's own." I look down, seriously? I thought the medic ninjas here would be more qualified than that, nevertheless, I place my hands together, which suddenly turn in a brighter green chakra.

"I need to feel around, and connect the bone back together. It wont hurt, in fact, it'll feel like you just swallowed something and it's moving down to your stomach. Give me a minute." I close my eyes, and hover both hands above the rib area.

'Its definitely broken alright.. Now, taking the broken part, and connecting it with the ribcage..' I bite my lip, this was kind of delicate, although I've been in a worse situation. The chakra I had in her body had already attached the boned together. It was just in need of the calcium now, but I'm sure there would be no other problem. Taking my hands away, I take a step back, and smile.

"All done." I take the clipboard from the end of her bed and sign out a few forms, saying she can be released.

"Wait, seriously? Your done? Don't I need to stay in? I was burned! My rib was broken.. You seriously couldn't of done that in ten minutes!" she sounds surprised, very surprised, but happy. She climbs out of bed, stretching. "Seriously?" I nod, and stand up, handing her forms, and pointing toward a cabinet.

"Seriously." I smile, she signs the forms and hands them back, to which I clip them back on the board. Taking the clothes from her cabinet, I also put them at the end of her bed on the small table. "Here are your clothes, change when your ready, your fully healed. Oh and one other thing, you'll need some calcium, that bone will need it since the others are a little more healthier since they've still be connected. I'll be outside, come out when your dressed."

"Sakura?" I turn around, and stand in the doorway, she smiles. Taking her clothes in her arms, "Thank you. I hate hospitals, I'm glad I said yes to you healing me." I grin, and walk out.

"No problem, glad to hear it." Sliding the door shut, I lean against the wall outside the room. It only takes a few minutes, and I hear her sliding the door open and walking out the room, having her walk beside me as I get up and lead her to the reception.

"I still can't believe how fast you did that, I guess what Naruto said was true.. You're the best medic in your world, right?" I nod, scratching the back of my neck.

"Well, that's what they say I guess." I say a little modestly, and she lets out a laugh.

"Well, I already believe it, you've really impressed me." We reach the counter, and I watch Temari going to buy a carton of milk from the drinks machine, I giggle, she's already taking my advice.

"Hikari!" I say a little loud once iv reached the counter, and she jumps at my voice for being so close and a little loud, but she looks up. I find her actually doing real paper work this time, and she smiles once she notices its me and not some visitor or patient that she has to see too every ten minutes.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Did you get lost? You've only been looking for ten minutes, it's a big building you know!" I grin, and point toward Temari, who is now walking over slurping her carton of milk, she looked as health as ever, and to be honest, she didn't even seem like she was injured at all.

"You've healed her? But she was burned, her ribs where broken.." Hikari looked up awe-struck, and I shrug my shoulders.

"She can be released, she's completely healed. Her chakra was restored overnight, she'll be fine. Just keep your calcium on high for the rest of the day, OK?" Temari nods at me, thanking me once again.

"Oh.. I don't believe it, you healed her that fast?"

"I know, I couldn't believe it either."

"Oh, sign these forms please, just so it lets the hospital know you agreed to be released." Temari takes the pen from Hikari, it had a bunny head at the top, it made a laugh bubble from my chest.

Temari signed the forms, and handed back the pen. "So Sakura, I moved to this village, as did my brothers, I live in the household with them. It's the Sawako estate, me being Temari Sawako and all." I nod, and she continues, "Make sure you drop by sometime, OK? I'd love to see what else you can do. Just ash for Temari, but you already know that. I'll Cya around Sakura." She waves, and finally leaves the hospital. I sigh, and brush my bangs out of my eyes.

"Seriously?" I turn to Hikari who finally spoke up, she was staring at the clipboard.

I was just about to leave her still awe-struck staring at it, when I hear shouting coming from the entrance of the hospital. Some older guy, probably in his thirties comes running up to Hikari.

"We need medics now! Two of our teammates are injured, it's team two. Report it to the Akumakaze as as soon as you can!" Nurses came rushing out at the call that Hikari gave through the speakers.

"Gai-Sensei!" Hikari shouts and turns to her quick, "Let Sakura heal them! She just healed Temari-Sans burns and broken rib within ten minutes, let her help! That's what she's here for!"

The man named Gai, he had bushy eye brows, but a long black tail and small black ears came from his head, they kind of resembled a Panther.

"She human." He spits, and my mouth twitches awkwardly, but I speak up anyway.

"So what if I'm human? Are you really gonna say no to my help when your comrades are fatally injured? Let me help save their lives; please." I look up at him, and he sighs exhaustedly. Probably tired of everything that's been happening.

"Fine, you have my permission. But their not gonna like it, make it quick." I nod, and run off down the hall, he was right behind me, I'd speak to Hikari about it later.

Naruto's POV.

As soon as I almost finish off ALL my paperwork for the day, thanks to my clones this morning, someone runs in, flinging the door open.

"Naruto, Team 2 are back. They headed straight to the hospital, as expected; Hinata and Matsuri were the most injured and most fell unconscious." I stood up, hearing the news, and took my clock, throwing It over my shoulders.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go already!" We walked to the hospital as fast as we could, We didn't want to cause a commotion through the village that their Leader was running for the hospital. Although even though it did take us around 15 minutes, we started into a run and god there faster than we should of, the villagers didn't suspect a thing.

Me and Neji burst through the doors of the hospital immediately, and we approached the desk with a shocked receptionist staring up at us. "Can I help you..?" She squeaks out, and I take a deep breath and get my composure, as does Neji.

"Sorry, Team 2 arrived?" I ask, and she stands up, holding a clipboard.

"Yes Akumakaze-Sama, right this way." She walks from behind the desk, and we follow her down the right sided corridor, she leads us to the lift, and she hits the 5th button, the top floor. One the lift opens, she lead us to the Operation room, the place where they try to stop the blood, and mainly repair fatally damaged people.

She slides the door open quickly, but alls that is there are Nurses cleaning up, just about finished, and they look at us shocked, but, they looked shocked anyway by the looks of it.

"Miss? Can you tell us where Hinata Hyuga and Matsuri Taka are?" Neji asks, staying beside Naruto, although the nurses had view of him. "Are they alright?" He shouts, and the nurses jump. One of them walks up quickly.

"They are both fine. I'll show you were they are." She leads us out, and I'm starting to get frustrated, all this walking about, why couldn't they just be on the first floor? It would have been so much easier. We reached room 718, and she knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A strong, masculine voices shouts, I already knew who it was, Gai. And by the looks of it, he sounded proud. We entered, and I noticed Matsuri was sitting on a bed, a nurse just checking her incise, but she looked completely fine. Turning my head toward Hinata - who Neji had suddenly rushed too – Was checking on her, she looked fine too, and Sakura was stood beside her, writing on the clipboard she had in her hands. Gai was beside her, patting her back.

"I tell 'ya! I am so proud someone like you healed my comrades!" He cries, laughing along also, I sweat drop, and Sakura takes the clipboard.

"Even though, your both healed, you should stay the night and restore your chakra." She healed them? I walked over, and took the both spare boards from both Matsuris and Hinatas beds. Taking a look, I read, _'Hinata Hyuga; Deep flesh wound to near the hip ,grazing an organ which caused some internal bleeding.'_ Narrowing my eyes, I move onto Matsuris, hers wasn't as bad. 'Matsuri Taka; Dislocated shoulder with a few flesh wounds on the same arm.' Looking back up, Hinata was standing, and insisted she'd rest at home with Neji being her guide home.

Hikari spoke up, "By the way Matsuri-san, I seen your mother rush in just as I led the Akumakaze-sama and Neji-san here."

Matsuri sat up, and stretched, she look a normal, except she still looked exhausted from the lack of chakra. "Sakura-san, you wouldn't mind if I was to rest at home too, do you? My mum will guide me home." Sakura walked over, I was seriously amazed at the speed she must of healed them.

"Enough with the honorific's, Just Sakura OK?" Sakura smile and Matsuri and the brunette nods, standing up, Sakura loops her arm over her shoulder, as Neji does with Hinata.

"Sakura-san!" I hear Rock Lee shout, and run up too Sakura, grasping her hand with two of his own, "Your name is almost as beautiful as you are! Except, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Please, be my wife-" WHAM. Hikari beat me too it, whacking him across the head as Gai leaded out, Sakura sighed but laughed anyway.

She helped Matsuri out after Neji helped Hinata out, they were last, and as soon as I followed after Sakura and Matsuri, Nurses started going into the room and cleaning up.

"We need to talk." I lean down to the other empty shoulder of Sakura and whisper.

"Again?" She whispers back, turning her head slightly toward me, and I nod. She sighs, and whispers, "Fine, let me take her to her mother first."

"Of course, meet me outside." I walk ahead, assuring they are OK with the head nurse, although, something was telling me to trust Sakuras instinct with them being alright to leave. So I left it at the once I asked the head nurse. Rushing forward, with Hikari at my side, I have her telling me about Sakuras first patient before this event occurred.

"Temari? Ino fought her, she was the reason for her injuries." I say to the receptionist, and she shrugs, following me down the stairs. I didn't want to talk about this in front of Sakura, as I had to walk ahead.

"How long did it take her to heal Temari?" I ask, and she sits down, moving one of her rabbit ears away from her face.

"Ten minutes." She says, with a smile, she was clearly proud of Sakura.

My jaw literally dropped, so I guess she really was the best. The record time of someone healing someone's broken ribs in this world is at least an hour. It took very delicate movement in the body, all the chakra control you must have, but speaking of which, she even mastered the Rasengan. There was no telling what this girl could or couldn't do. There she goes again, amazing me once more.

Walking outside as soon as I hear the voices coming from the elevator, I wait outside, leaning against a lamppost. It took about five minutes, Neji guiding Hinata through the doors with Matsuri and her mother.

I bow to Matsuris mother, and lift myself up, seeing her bow back and also, lifting herself up. "Thank you. If you wasn't having that girl working, the situation could have been worse. Give her my regards, will you Akumakaze-sama."I nod, and give Hinata a smile, she smiles back and they walk in their directions on the way home. I bet she was expecting more, I'd have to visit her later.

After a few minutes later, Sakura finally came out, and found me leaning on the lamppost. I gave her a smile which she returned. She must of read me already. "You told me to do my best."

"I know, and I'm surprised, as usual, and proud actually." She straightened up and looked up at me.

"Since how long has it been when you've been proud of a human?" I smirk, and shake my head.

"Never, until now." She laughs, and shakes her head.

"Seriously, I haven't really respected a human as much as I do you, in fact, I probably respect you more than anyone right now. OK, except a few minor people, but they have their reasons. But at this time, you have my respect the most. Like, at this moment in time, right now-"

"You babbling on, just leave it, I already get it." Get smiles, and folds her arms. "Is that all?"

"And that you amaze me, another compliment. Just for you." She blushes a little, and turns away, an attempt to hide it.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." I grin, and think about what I'm about to ask. I actually did want to find out more about her than I thought, she starts walking back to the hospital, so I get her attention by speaking up.

"How about Lunch?" I ask as she walks to the entrance, she stops and turns around.

"I already have a date with the receptionist, she's probably my first friend here."

"Oh, really? Then what am I?" I smirk, folding my arms.

She hesitates, and looks back toward me, "I don't know yet, I haven't decided." It surprised me, and it did make my heartbeat speed up a bit, but I passed it as nothing. Besides, she could of still thought of me as the enemy. **'Who are you trying to joke? You get along like A pencil and paper, you can't have one without the others, otherwise it just wont be right. It's like love at first sight, just in a weird kind of way.'**

"Bring her along, tell her to go to the old mans ramen place." She rolls her eyes, but nods in defeat and walks back into the hospital.

'_That was the lamest thing I've ever heard from you Kyuubi, besides, she's human, remember?'_ I sigh out loud at the thought,_' I need to finish my paper work.'_

Walking back to the tower, I summon one of my friends. "Sai, how about coming to lunch with me, and two other girls?"

"Are they ugly?" he asks as if it's something you ask everyday.

"Don't ask me that!" I shout back at him, and he laughs. I look away making sure not to meet his gaze.

"I'm guessing they are? Or is there a particular one you want to speak too?"

"SHUT UP! Are you coming or not?" I almost growl, staring at him with red eyes.

"Yeah sure. What time?" He looks at the clock hanging on my wall.

"Well, her lunch is at around 12:30, so that's when we'll get there." I sit back in my seat, attempting to calm myself down.

"Alright, I'm in. Summon me when we'll go, I'll walk to you to Ichiraku, that ok dickless?" He quickly disappears, leaving ink on the floor.

I growl deeply, and try inhaling and exhaling, "Fucking artist." Standing up and going to the door, I ask the guard there to go and get a cleaner to clean the ink up. I wasn't good with stuff like that.

Getting back to my paperwork, I start finishing it off all over again.

'_Well, at least I have lunch to look forward too.'_ I cheer myself up mentally.

**Well, that's it until next chapter! Which hopefully I'll also start and finish tomorrow. xD  
>Dw, I have a life, I do other stuff than just type, but I do love typing about NaruSaku. I just have to get these chapters finished whenever I can. Hope you liked it! Next chapter, The so called Date! Some characters are about to find out information they didn't expect. :3<strong>

**Franfox 3**


End file.
